The History of Trunks and Tokiko
by Cool I am
Summary: my story is about Mirai Trunks and a character that I made called Tokiko, don't judge the book by it's cover come and see and I hope you like it coz i do I know a lot of people likes T/P fanfics but i hope you give my story a chance.
1. Chapter 1:Farewell Goku

The History of Trunks and Tokiko!

**Author's note:**

Read this before reading the story to understand the story.

A) Trunks still have his tail Vegeta insisted on keeping it as it is the only sign that he is a true sayian.

B) My story depends only on the movie "The History of Trunks" and Dragon Ball Z episodes.

C) I've added some new characters:

1\ Moon: a female sayian that was working under Frieza's command in a team with 3 other aliens, she met Vegeta on Planet Namek and decided to work for him since he is the Prince of Sayians, she came back to Earth with Vegeta and one of her team who had a crush on her.

Physical Appearance: She is 5'4'' tall with dark brown short hair and emerald green eyes; she lost her tail in a previous battle.

2\ Mokoto: an alien from a planet called Sroloc he was working also under Frieza's command in Moon's Team "he is the one who had a crush on her". When Moon decided to quit working with Frieza and start working with Vegeta he followed her steps, and when the other two members in the team refused to join Vegeta Moon plasted them. He went back with Vegeta and Moon to Earth.

Physical Appearance: he is 5'4'' tall with black short hair and silver eyes; he looks like humans except that his hair and eyes colors change depending on his mood.

3\Tokiko: the daughter of Mokoto and Moon she was born 2 months after Trunks birth.

Physical Appearance: She was born with a tail and her mother insists on leaving it, she has a dark brown hair and shining silver eyes, just like her father her hair and eyes color changes depending on her mood.

_Sorry it took so long but this is important for the story. Now enjoy._

**Chapter One: Farewell Goku**

It was early in the morning and every one was at the Son's resident Bulma carrying baby Trunks, Moon carrying baby Tokiko, Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Chitzao, Piccolo, Mokoto even Vegeta was there.

They were all gathering there waiting for any good news, it's been three days since Goku got this weird heart virus that doctors didn't know any cure to it yet. Gohan was at the doctor clinic to see if there were any new informations, but when he reached home it was too late.

Goku the savior of the Earth the strongest fighter in the universe has died, that news shocked everyone including Vegeta, no one expected that a stupid virus would kill the man who defeated Frieza.

Chichi didn't believe, she didn't want to believe that her husband, the father of her only child has gone, she was very depressed and cried her eyes dry.

They couldn't bring him back with the dragon balls cause just a few days after Goku's death two androids appeared and killed Piccolo destroying any chance in bringing anyone who died back, and then they killed every one that stood in their way, Vegeta, Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Chitzao, Mokoto and Moon.

Only Gohan managed to survive but barely.

Bulma has sat a funeral for all those who died it was the worst days in her life she has lost not only her best friends but also her child's father but she hid her sadness she knew she had to be strong for Chichi and Gohan and her son.

Chichi decided to look after Tokiko she felt sorry for the child that will never have the chance to know her parents.

The androids have shown themselves and Gohan decide to train to be like his father to save the earth, because now the fate of the earth lies in his hands.

Since the androids first show themselves and everyone was living in hell people were afraid to come out of thier houses, life was terrible.

two months after goku's death, they attacked the park and started burning everything people were running away from those terrifing screams, gohan went there to stop them he fought with the best he could but it was useless they broke his arm and left him because they wanted to meat him again.

it was a game for them a game he decided to play.

_This is the first chapter it is short but the next chapters will be longer. Sorry for being such depressing at the beginning but things will get better soon hope you liked it, waiting for your reviews._

_BTW, the first chapter is way different from the other chapters, Trunks and Tokiko is the heroes of my stroy so the real story starts from the second chapter just give it a chance and read and I promise you, you'll love it_


	2. Chapter 2:Where are The Kids?

The History of Trunks and Tokiko!

Chapter two: Where are the Kids?

Author's note: Trunks is 4, Tokiko is turning 4.

It's been three years since Goku's death and the appearance of the androids.

Through those years people has been living in hell hiding under ground, running to another island anything to run away from the horror of the androids. There was a time when the androids stopped attacking for nearly 3 months people thought they call it off but it was just a trick they just wanted people to rebuild the place so they can redestroy it.

It seemed that they won't stop until someone stop them, so it was Gohan who tried to stop them but they were too much for him he was doing his best but it was no use. Last time he fought them he broke an arm and a leg and two ribs, lucky him he's a sayian or he would be dead by now. It's been a week since that attack. There were no sign for the androids so chichi decided to go shopping, it's been a long time since she went shopping but mainly she decided to through Tokiko a birthday party so she needed some stuff, the party will be simple and small, chichi invited only her father, Bulma and trunks so she didn't need much. The shopping went smooth there were no attacks at all; chichi bought the necessary things for the party and went by Bulma's to invite her and Trunks. Bulma decided to help chichi set the party so she offered to drive chichi home, when they arrived, Bulma started hanging decorates and chichi went to make the cake.

Gohan was supposed to watch trunks and Tokiko until Bulma and chichi finish, so he took them outside to play while he trains, he completely forgot the fact that the kids never met before, the kids got outside and stood there staring to each other, Gohan got busy in training and forgot about the kids it was silence and trunks spoke up

"Who are you?!" he asked

"Tokiko" she answered. "And who are you?!"

"Trunks, so you live here?"

"Mhmm"

"You're Gohan's sister?"

"Mama Chichi says no, she says I live with them because my mom and dad died". she said shrugging her shoulder.

"My mom says my dad died too".

"Do you have a tail like mine?" Tokiko asked him swinging her tail in his face.

"Yes I do, see that" he pulled his tail that was under his shirt wrapped around his waist and start swinging it like she did.

"Can I touch it" Tokikio asked excitedly she thought that she was the only one with tail.

"I guess" Trunks said

"It's just like mine, see"

He touched her tail and said "yeah you're right that is so cool".

"You wannna play?"

"Play what?! "

"I like hide and seek"

"Me too, I play it with mom all time and she gets really angry, it is fun"

"So we hide and they find us?"

"You know a good place to hide?". He said in a whisper.

"Follow me". She answered in a whisper too.

The kids walked slowly so Gohan wouldn't notice them and they snuck to Chichi's room and hid under the bed they waited for someone to look for them but everyone was busy doing something the kids got tired of waiting and fell asleep under the bed.

2 hours later chichi called for the kids and Gohan but only Gohan answered.

"Yeah mom"

"Where have you been? I've been calling for a while". Said Chichi angrily.

"Sorry mom I got busy with training"

"Where are the kids?"

"They are playing outs…" Gohan stopped when he noticed that the kids were not outside.

"Gohan where are the kids?" chichi was starting to freak out.

"I'll find them I promise". With these words he ran outside.

Gohan was freaking out too 'what if the androids got to them' he thought. But he quickly shook that idea out of his mind and decided it's better to look for them instead jumping to conclusions.

He looked around the house and in forest nearby but he found nothing.

Meanwhile Chichi told Bulma and they start looking all over the place for the kids. In the rooms and in bathrooms but they couldn't find them, so, they sat on the couch crying with the loudest voice they got. When Gohan arrived and saw them like that he thought something bad happened but they told him that they couldn't find the kids.

another hour had passed and they couldn't find the kids Bulma and Chichi looked again but they found nothing another hour later Chichi's father arrived when he saw Chichi and Bulma, he thought that someone died and he was afraid that it'll be Gohan, he asked Chichi where Gohan was, but she was busy crying, minutes later Gohan got in:

"I couldn't find them"

"Gohan you're alive "said King Ox cheerfully

"Yeah why?"

"Chichi was crying and I thought …never mind why are they crying?"

"I was watching Tokiko and Trunks but I got busy training and now we can't find them"

"Are sure you looked everywhere?"

"Yeah, I looked around the house and in the forest they can't go far they can't fly yet"

"Have you looked in the house?"

"Bulma and mom looked several times"

"Well I'll look in the house again they may have missed something"

He start looking in the rooms and finally, when he got to Chichi's room he looked under the bed to find the kids asleep so he woke them up and carried them downstairs to where Bulma, Gohan and Chichi were.

"I found them"

"MY BABY!" both women cried at the same time and ran to the kids suffocating them in a huge hug.

After they calmed down they asked him where he found them

"Under your bed chichi" answered King Ox

"Oh we didn't look under the beds" Bulma said slapping her forehead

When Bulma and Chichi made sure the kids are all right, they went to finish setting the party. An hour and a half later everything was done and it was time to start the party.

"Where are the kids" chichi asked her son

"Playing outside, I'll bring them" with that Gohan jumped of the couch and went to where the kids were

"FOOD!" Gohan screamed on the top of his lungs.

"WHERE?!" both kids ran towards the kitchen when they reached the party, Bulma, Chichi and King Ox started singing "happy birthday". They decided to make the birthday for Tokiko and Trunks together since they never had one before. Now it was time to put off the candles

"Make a wish you two" said Bulma happily

The kids blow the candles and half the cake, the rest got eaten of Corse. The 3 sayian left nothing on their plates when the party was over; it was late at night and it was a full moon so Bulma and Trunks spent the night at the Son's resident

The next morning Trunks didn't want to leave he wanted to stay with Tokiko and play hide and seek, so Bulma convinced him that if they left now she will bring him again. Of Corse he made her promise him to come back.

He liked having a friend in his age and who have a tail to play with so, this was the beginning of an amazing friendship.


	3. Chapter 3:I Want to Go NOW!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball except my characters (Tokiko, Moon and Mokoto )**_

Chapter three: I Want to Go, NOW!

It has been a week since the party at the son's resident and Trunks has been insisting on going there again, but Bulma was afraid that the androids would attack.

There were a lot of attacks through the last 2 days but Trunks was still too young to understand.

"I want to play with Tokiko" Trunks said furiously, his tail swinging wildly behind him too, "you promised me we'll go again but we haven't yet I want to go, NOW!"

He was screaming and tapping his foot on the ground really hard that it started cracking.

"Trunks I told you we can't go now" Bulma was starting to lose her nerves "maybe tomorrow"

"You're lying, you always say we'll go tomorrow but we never go" with this words he ran to his room.

Bulma felt guilty she did lie to her son, but what could she do, and suddenly the answer hit her

Next morning she called Chichi

"Hello son's resident "Chichi answered in a calm voice

"Oh hi Chichi it's Bulma "said Bulma laughing a bit

"Hi Bulma what you're laughing at "asked chichi perplexed

"Nothing never mind how are you doing and the kids?"

We're fine how you and Trunks are""

"We're fine too, he wants to visit you gays so I was wondering if Gohan could come and get him"

"Oh sure don't worry"

"Thanks chichi"

"Any time, bye"

"Bye"

At Capsule Corp. 

Bulma hung up and then she called Trunks, but he didn't answer

So she called again "Trunks if you want to visit Tokikio you better come right now"

In a flash he was in front of her.

"Really?" He asked excitedly

"Yes really Gohan will pick you after lunch"

"Yeah, thanks mom, I'll go get dressed"

"Eat first and then I'll get you dressed up and you can go"

He ate really fast got dressed and stood beside the door swinging his tail really happily his mother thought he looked so cute with his tail.

He wore a blue shorts, yellow T-shirt and a pair of blue snickers.

At the son's resident

Chichi hung up and then she called the kids

"Gohan, Tokiko food"

They beat her to the kitchen for a second she stood there remembering how Goku acts when it comes to food, he acts like a child she really missed him, she may yell at him sometime but she always loved him and she wished if he was still here with her arguing that Gohan must learn how to fight and she refuses because he must learn to be an amazing scholar, memories like this make her remember how much she loved Goku.

"Mom we're hungry" Gohan's voice brought her back to reality

"Coming" she answered and came into the kitchen

After they finished she told him to bring trunks. So he went to C.C

15 minutes later he arrived at C.C and before he knocked the door it swung open and Trunks stood there a huge smile on his face

"We're going now right?" he asked excitedly

"Trunks give Gohan a time to catch his breath, hi Gohan are you"

"I'm fine how are you Bulma"

"Fine thanks, would you like a drink or something"

"No thanks I better be leaving, another time maybe" and then he looked at trunks "coming?"

"Yeah" trunks said jumping and swinging his tail happily

It was the first time Trunks ever fly he was so excited, when he and Gohan got away from his mother sight he wanted Gohan to go faster it felt really good to fly

"Faster Gohan faster"

"Hey Trunks hold on tighter"

"What?"

Gohan went even faster but trunks didn't hold tighter he opened his arms enjoying the fresh air going through his purple hair

When they arrived Tokiko was there waiting for them she was really happy you could tell from her swinging tail.

She wore blue jeans that Chichi thought she looked really cute in it, a red T-shirt and a red snickers and her hair was in a small bony tail.

When Gohan landed trunks jumped off his back and ran towards Tokiko

"You came "Tokiko said happily

"I promised didn't I" answered trunks with a smirk "so what are we playing?"

"We're not playing we're flying " she said in a low whisper so only could hear her

Trunks looked at her perplexed and this time it was Tokiko's turn to smirk.

ا**thanks to those who reviewed**

**SHOZY, Cool Bulma, PrincessPorsha and KaitAstrophe95**


	4. Chapter 4:Let's Fly

_**Disclaimer: say it, say it**_

_**Me: alright, alright I do not own Dragon Ball, happy**_

_**Any way the story continues**_

Chapter Four: Let's Fly

"We're not playing we're flying " she said in a low whisper so only trunks hear her

Trunks looked at her perplexed and this time it was Tokiko's turn to smirk.

"Come, I'll explain" Tokiko said dragging a very confused trunks behind her when they reached her room she looked around making sure no one was there and then she faced trunks and start talking

"Mama Chichi said that my real mom wanted me to start training when I turn 4 so last week after you left with Ms. Bulma she told Gohan to start training me he told me that he will teach me first how to control my energy I still don't know what is that yet but it seems fun, and then he will teach me how to fly, you know what that means"

"Not really" Trunks said shaking his head

She huffed in frustration and then continued "if you learned with me how to fly we could visit each other, whenever we want" she said the last words really slowly.

"That's an amazing idea how could I not think about it"

"Maybe because you're too busy playing"

"Whatever. when will the lesson start?"

"Right now come I'll talk Gohan into it"

She dragged trunks behind her to where Gohan were, he was training so he didn't pay much attention when the kids stood there watching him but after a few minutes it became kind of scary.

"What is it you two" Gohan asked his voice calm

"…"silence was the kids answer, so he repeated his question, trunks was going to reply when he caught the looks on Tokiko face and he understood and remained silent.

Gohan crossed his arm over his chest and started a staring competition with the kids it seemed to last forever until a fly distracted Gohan and

"Hah you lost" Tokiko said pointing her finger at Gohan, "Now can you teach trunks how to fly?"

Gohan tried to refuse but the puppy eyes that Tokiko made and the sparkling in her eyes made him unable to see no, he was sure he would get a long speech from his mom and Bulma, but he couldn't resist those eyes and what made it worst, was trunks puppy eyes too.' man those two' Gohan thought. "Fine" both kids had a huge grin on their face "but don't tell anyone. You two understand?"

They both nodded their head violently

"I'm so dead" Gohan said to himself motioning to the kids to follow him.

They both were so excited that they weren't walking behind Gohan they were actually hopping.

A few minutes later which seemed hours to the kids, they arrived to a place in middle of the woods, the trees weren't a lot there which made a good place for flying and it was away from the house so chichi won't see Trunks flying.

"So kids first before you..."

"Can we learn how to fight too" Trunks interrupted him

"I don't..."

"Please" both kids said making the same puppy eyes they made before

"…"

"Please Gohan, please" they said again still making the same puppy eyes

"Fine, fine but flying first" Gohan said and they nodded "man I'm so dead now"

Bulma didn't want Trunks to learn fighting she was afraid he would go after the androids himself he may never knew his father but he takes a lot after him.

He composed himself and faced the kids

"So kids first before you learn how to fly you first have to learn how to control your energy"

They both tilted their heads to the side and a confused look crossed their features

"What's energy?" asked Trunks confused and Tokiko nodded beside him

"Well energy is the power you use to live and do other stuff; you need to control it so you can fly"

"How?!" Tokiko asked

"Well like this" he formed a small ball of light in his hand

They both looked at him then at each other then back at him again

Gohan rubbed his temples "this will be hard" he turned to the kids and motioned them to come closer.

"To do that you have to concentrate just concentrate and it'll work"

They both looked to their palms and starting concentrating a few seconds had past but there was nothing, suddenly a lightning shot from Tokiko's hand right after her a small balls of light start coming out of Trunks' hands

"Right you're doing it just concentrate to make it stand still" Gohan said happily he have never seen someone learning that fast before.

The kids concentrated more and finally they both managed to from a ball in their hands

"Yes we did it we did it" the kids cheered and the balls disappeared, when they noticed they felt really disappointed and looked at Gohan

"Don't worry you're still learning you just have to practice a pit and you will be able to do it"

The kids did what Gohan told them to do and practiced.

two hours later they were able to shot some powerful Ki-Plasts from their hands and feet and then, they started aiming at each other and when Gohan tried to stop them they start aiming at him, for two kids starting to learn the Plasts were hard

"ENOUGh" Gohan screamed and both kids decide to call it off

"Now" Gohan said in a very calm voice "you're ready to learn how to fly"

"Yeah" kids start jumping and swinging their tails happily

"Now, now" they stopped and looked at him anxiously

"Concentrate your energy and make it go through your legs and levitate you, understood?"

The kids nodded and start concentrating, after few minutes they were jumping and firing Plasts of their feet and hands some times, Gohan's face was in his hand then he took a deep breath and looked at them "stop, stop will you?"

They stopped and looked at him

"First shooting Plasts from your hands and feet won't help, second I said make your energy go through your feet and levitate you, not destroy the ground beneath you, try again"

At the same time Chichi started making dinner, having two sayians at home was not easy and three was more difficult, man those sayians eat a lot.

she looked out of the window and it saw the sun starting to set she didn't notice it had become that late so she called Bulma to tell her that it's better if Trunks spend the night there and Bulma said yes, so now all Chichi had to do was to finish preparing dinner and wait for them.

Back with Gohan and the kids they were now trying harder

They looked at their feet again and did what Gohan said, for a minute or two they looked like a statue there and suddenly, trunks start floating following him not so short Tokiko.

"Whoa I'm doing it" Trunks said happily

"Me too, I'm floating" Tokiko said

"Right guys, good job now don't go too high so you don't..."

He didn't even finish the sentence when they both fell face first "I told you so" he laughed a pit" now try again"

By the end of the day the both were flying not as fast as Gohan but fast enough

"Ok guys let's head back home it starting to get dark"

They both followed him their tails swinging happily behind them.

They arrived home but didn't say anything they ate dinner and went to sleep immediately.

This day was really exhausting for the two little Sayians.

_How was it? Did you like the little sayians? I hope you did._

_Please review and tell me what you think_


	5. Chapter 5: Training and Plans

_Answering reviews:_

_Guest: man you scared me anyway, Gohan is not a Super Sayian not yet anyway._

_ PrincessPorsha: Thank you a lot__**.**_

ـــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ

_**Disclaimer: admit it (laughing evilly)**_

_**Me: I do not own Dragon Ball, but if I do it would never end**_

_**Disclaimer: those people are crazy**_

_**Me: whatever, enjoy the story**_

Chapter Five: Training and Plans

3 months have passed and the kids were getting better in training, it took them only a week to master flying and now they have mastered a lot of fighting skills but they never fought before, once they asked Gohan to let them spar with each other but he said they weren't ready yet.

Last month he started teaching them how to do a Kame-Hame-Ha wave and they both were suck at it so he told them if they managed to do it right he will let them spar with each other

They couldn't believe at first but he promised them and it was Gohan so they had to believe him

They were training as much as they could to make it right, Tokiko spent a lot of time in woods training, as for Trunks he spent his time either training in the backyard of C.C or with Tokiko in the woods.

The day Bulma found out he could fly was the most frightening day Trunks and Gohan had ever experienced in their life, she was yelling at Gohan that he taught him and then on Trunks that he learned, it took them 6 hours just to try and convince her that Trunks won't try and take the androids on his own- at least not now- so she allowed Trunks to train as long as he is wearing his special watch which was actually a tracking device.

Now the month has passed and both little sayians were claiming they can do it perfectly, Gohan was kind of suspecting about it but he thought he should at least give them a shot after all they are a fast learner.

"Alright guys" said Gohan making the kids turn to face him they were stretching getting ready to show him what they got.

"Who's going first?"

"Me, me pick me" Trunks raised his hand as high as he can get

"No pick me, me I'm your sister" Tokiko said trying to make her hand higher than Trunks

"No you're not" said Trunks protesting

"guys stop that no need to fight " Gohan was afraid they would start killing each other soon, they have been taking this more seriously than the androids "it's my choice alright"

Both kids nodded

"Good, I think Trunks should go first"

"Ha-ha" trunks told Tokiko sticking his tongue out

"Trunks that's not nice" Gohan may be only 12 years but he is more mature than any in his age "now show me a Kame-Hame-Ha"

Trunks stood a few feet away where Gohan and Tokiko were and then he brought his hands together and then back saying" Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA", the plast destroyed everything that came in its way till the other side of the woods and smoke and dust covered the entire place.

When the smoke cleared Gohan was standing with his jaw dropped to the floor and Trunks with smirk just like his father's, on the other hand Tokiko just looked even more angrier

When Gohan got over his shock he turned to Tokiko and in a whisper he said "I think it's your turn"

"Finally, I thought you've forgotten about me"

She stood opposite to where Trunks was standing so her back was facing what left of the woods and just like Trunks she brought he hands together pulled them back and screamed "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA" the smoke was even thicker this time and more area was destroyed and Gohan was losing his mind, those two kids were only four but they were as strong as he was when he was 9

He stood there looking at the two kids until one of them send him an energy ball right to his face

"So when is the spar?" asked Trunks rubbing his hands together

"Huh" Gohan took some time to take in what was happening "oh yeah, ahem tomorrow morning be here at 9 sharp, I'm going to train"

When Gohan left Tokiko turned to trunks "so you're staying the night, right?" they just forgot they were angry with each other

"Yeah, but you should come and stay a night at my house it is big"

"I should tell mom first"

"Let's go tell her now"

"Alright" Tokiko said cheerfully and flew to where Chichi was with Trunks on her heal

When they arrived Tokiko ran and hugged Chichi saying "mom can I stay for a night in trunks house please mom please"

"Alright I guess" chichi said "we just have to tell Bulma"

"Yeah" both kids were jumping and swinging their tails happily, Tokiko was happier because this is her first time away from home

"Alright kids stop screaming" chichi said smiling and laughing a pit "now eat dinner I heard you have a spar going on tomorrow"

"Yes ma'am" both kids said in reunion and attacked the food

After eating they both went to bed trunks as always shared the room with Gohan while Tokiko spent the night with chichi because she scares of sleeping alone .

Next morning the kids woke up early screaming and waking everyone inside the house

"I'm the strongest one hear me" Trunks said puffing his chest and swinging his tail proudly

"No you're not" Tokiko snapped at him "I'm the strongest and I will prove that"

"Okay guys, would you stop that the sun hasn't risen yet" Gohan said he really wanted to sleep but with the kids screams that was impossible

Chichi entered the living room where the kids and Gohan were yawning "alright all of you wash up until I prepare the breakfast" before she even finish they were wrestling who should enter the bathroom first

Chichi sat the breakfast ready and placed it on the table when the kids washed up they entered the kitchen to have their breakfast while Chichi went to answer the phone

She picked the phone "Hello son's resident"

"Hi chichi it's Bulma"

"Oh hi Bulma I was about to call you"

"Really, why?"

"Gohan told me yesterday that the kids will be having their first spar together and I was thinking it's better if it was at your house you probably have a place where they won't hurt each other"

"I guess we have a room that might work, when will you arrive?"

"After an hour" then chichi heard something break in the kitchen "maybe two, so why were you calling in the first place?"

"Oh I wanted to invite you to dinner my parents are coming to visit and I thought a small party would not hurt anyone"

"Well your invitation has been accepted"

"Waiting for you bye"

"Bye" chichi hung off the phone and hurried to see what happened when she got to the kitchen she found the kids fighting Gohan and the table was destroyed

She took a deep breath and shouted on top of her lungs

"Stop" every one froze and looked at her with horror on their faces "Clean everything, NOW"

In less than an hour everything was back to normal

Chichi told them they will be watching the spar in C.C and then having lunch and probably staying the night there too.

So when everyone got ready Gohan carried his mom and the rest flew to C.C

The kids were so excited they soon will show everyone what they got.

_hope you enjoy the story update and tell me what you think_


	6. Chapter 6: The First Spar

**_A/N: sorry for the late update i just had some _****_examinations_**

_Answering Reviews:_

_Cool Bulma: wait no more_

_SHOZY: first yes this will be a Trunks/Tokiko fanfic hope you like It, second thanks for the reviews and if you have any ideas you're welcome to share it. _

_**Disclaimer: let me hear what you shall say**_

_**Me: just read one of the last chapters**_

_**The story continues**_

_** Disclaimer: (jaw drops open)**_

Chapter six: The First Spar

They arrived at Capsule Corp. and the kids were more than ready to start their first spar ever.

"Can we start now?" asked Tokiko excitedly

"Where will we fight?" Trunks asked excitedly

Both women laughed to their kids excitement and Bulma motioned them to follow her, a few minutes later they reached a room that is larger than the other rooms

Inside, it had a ring like what's used in tournaments; the walls and floor were covered with something soft and spongy.

"This substance is from my own creation" Bulma spoke proudly "I took the idea from the sayians armors"

"Wow Bulma you are a genius" said Gohan admirably

"thanks…"Bulma was about to say something when

"I'm the strongest fighter ever yeah" trunks was screaming and firing Ki-Plasts out of his hands

"I'm the queen of the universe "Tokiko was also firing Ki-Plasts and flying in circles

"Guys, stop that now everyone take your position"

Both kids stopped and looked at Gohan "okay each of you stand at a side of the ring and take your fighting stances, alright?"

Both kids nodded and each one took a side of the ring and prepared waiting for Gohan's cue.

"What you have to do is" Gohan started explaining "to get your opponent to touch something outside the ring boundary, the first to do that will be the winner and, no stepping on any one's tail" he said the last sentence pointing a finger at Tokiko she usually steps on Trunks tail whenever he upset her.

"So you two ready" Bulma spoke through a microphone "I always wanted to do this"

"Is she serious?" Gohan said shocked about Bulma's childish behavior

"she is serious" chichi said in a I-can't-believe-you tone

Gohan was about to argue but he decided not to

"I said are you ready?" Bulma was yelling through the microphone

"Yes" both kids yelled in reunion

"Do you guys understand the rules" Gohan asked

"Yes" again the kids yelled in reunion

"At my count" Bulma announced "one, two, fight"

Trunks was the first to attack he started with a punch but Tokiko dodge it easily and elbowed him he fell face first but stood up quickly and launched at Tokiko with punches and kicks, he was fast but Tokiko could block every punch and kick, he then took a step back and formed a small Ki-Plast Tokiko didn't have time to reflect it and it hit her square in the chest she fell on the ring.

"Come on Toki you can do it I know it, come on" Chichi was cheering for Tokiko; she really wanted her to win.

Gohan didn't understand what was with his mom she was never that excited.

"Come on Trunks get her out, you can do it son, I know that come on" Bulma was cheering through the microphone.

Trunks stood waiting for Tokiko to stand up

She got to her feet and this time she attacked with a kick to Trunks stomach he fell to the ground clutching his stomach but soon enough he got to his feet and back to the fight.

The kids were throwing punches and kicks and Ki-Plasts sometimes and you could not determine which one have the advantage over the other it was amazing to watch those two kids fighting.

Gohan was watching very carefully he saw how the kids landed a punch after punch it was perfect the only thing was stopping him from cheering was the noise his mom and Bulma were making, it seemed that they are the one fighting not Tokiko and Trunks

Suddenly the kids stopped fighting and went back to their original position they were both panting, for a few minutes they stood there staring at each other and then they engaged in the fight again, then they started floating but they seemed to not notice.

now the room was silent you could only hear the sound of the punches and kicks and then Trunks kicked Tokiko hard in the guts and send her to the ring but quickly she got to her feet and launched at him, when he was ready to punch her she phased and appeared behind him kneeing him in the back and sending him towards the wall he quickly caught himself and spun around facing her they both landed on the ring and then launched at each other again.

"Wow I can't believe those are our little children" Bulma said in admiration, the kids did show a great power until now

"I know but you have to admit it without my Gohan they wouldn't have become that strong" chichi said dreamily

"Yeah Gohan good job" Bulma said punching Gohan lightly in the shoulder, but he didn't seem to notice for he didn't give any response

So she shook him "from earth to Gohan, hello" Bulma said getting chichi attention

Chichi looked at her son and then shook him harder "Gohan sweetie are you okay?"

"Huh, oh yeah I was just busy with the kids they are better than I thought" Gohan was feeling proud, his little students are amazing

The kids were now near the ceiling and giving the best they got in this fight

Tokiko punched Trunks in his face and then kicked him in his stomach and then landed three or four punches before he gets the opportunity to kick her in the stomach she nearly hit the ground outside the ring but stooped herself few inches away, then attacked trunks with a punch but he blocked it and punched her, she dodged and elbowed him in the gut, he then hit her hard in her face that she fell, but on the ring she stood and looked at him, he landed a few feet away from her wearing a smirk that resembled his father.

He put his hands together and "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA" he shot the wave at her she tried to block it but it was too strong for her and sent her straight to the wall behind her.

"Trunks won, that's my son yeah" Bulma was jumping up and down happy with her son's victory and Chichi pouted

Suddenly Gohan flew out of the house really fast

Everyone looked at the other but no one had the answer, then they heard the radio

"the androids has attacked the mall and they are killing every one and destroying the shops, the cops informed that many people are locked inside as hostages some managed to escape, until now there are no reports about who's still inside and who managed to escape the situation is complicated, every one stay at home or any near shelter…"

Bulma switched off the radio and turned to Chichi who seemed seconds away from breaking "he's gone after them"

"Mom what happened" Trunks asked catching the worried look on his mother face

"Gohan went to try and stop the androids on his own" Bulma said before running to catch the passing out Chichi before she hit the ground

"Chichi wake up come on" Bulma was shaking chichi trying to get her to open her eyes and she didn't notice the kids sneaking out

"We have to help Gohan you know where are the androids" Tokiko asked Trunks

"Yeah, in the mall follow me I know where it is I went there with mom a few times before"

The kids flew as fast as they could with one thought on their mind 'they have to help Gohan'.

_My sister: Will the kids be ok? Will Gohan be ok? What will happen when the kids arrive? What will the androids do to them?_

_Me: No that's too much you better keep your mouth shut._

_As for my lovely readers review and wait till next chapter. _

_My sister: Oh, oh something amazing will happen to Gohan _

_Me: oh God (glares at my sister)_

_My sister: what, what did I say_


	7. Chapter 7: Gohan Your Hair!

_A/N: I'm sorry for updating that late but the internet is just working against me, anyway hope you enjoy the chapter._

_Answering Reviews:_

_PrincessPorsha: thanks_

_**Disclaimer: "you don't own Dragon Ball" laughs evilly**_

_**Me: "maybe not but if I did I would never kill Goku"**_

Chapter seven: Gohan, your hair!:

The kids flew as fast as they could with one thought on their mind 'they have to help Gohan'.

Minutes later they arrived to find Gohan fighting a blonde woman with blue icy eyes, not too far from them stood a black haired boy with orange bandana around his neck he too had the same eyes

He looked at the two kids and said

"Hey 18 we got audience"

"What?" 18 said as she kicked Gohan hard and sent him few feet away

"Look up"

18 looked up to see two children, a boy and a girl, the boy dressed in a teal Gi and the girl dressed in an orange one, they didn't seem older than 4 or 5 years but the weirdest thing the kids had tails

"Trunks, Tokiko get out" Gohan yelled for the kids to leave but he was attacked by 18 again

The kids immediately launched at the blonde and started to hit her with the best they could

"Tut, tut, tut, that's not fair" 17 said and attacked the two kids with one punch he sent them to the ground, Gohan pushed 18 away from him and stared at the kids but they didn't move

"NO!" Gohan yelled on the top of his lungs and wind started to blow around him, the ground seemed to be shaking and a golden aura appeared around Gohan his hair started to stand in every direction and as his screams grew louder his hair turned golden and then the screams stopped, he looked at the kids once and then to the androids his eyes were no more its onyx color, but it was teal the same color the little boy was wearing, his eyes were radiating with hatred

"You'll pay for this" his voice was dark and creepy

He attacked 18 with a punch he sent her to the ground she didn't see that one coming

"Let's go now" 17 told 18

"we'll meet again boy" 18 said before she and 17 fly as fast as they could, Gohan would have gone after them but he had to check on the kids he ran towards them and shook them

"Trunks, Tokiko are you alright guys please answer me"

They opened their eyes slowly then they looked at Gohan with wide eyes, Tokiko screamed and started crying

"Tokiko what is it are you okay?" Gohan asked worry in his voice

"Gohan, your hair" trunks said shaking a pit and pointing to Gohan's golden hair

"What do you mean?" Gohan said confused, he pulled a piece of his hair and it was golden, it took Gohan a few second to process what was happening and suddenly he started shouting "I'm a super saiyan"

The kids looked at Gohan, they have never seen him that happy he was jumping and throwing punches in the air

They didn't understand why he was happy and what the 'super saiyan' thing is, but it was enough for them to see their best friend and mentor happy so they shared him in celebration

Few minutes later Gohan remembered about the hostages in the mall so he went inside and let everyone out then him, Trunks and Tokiko headed home.

Back at C.C

Bulma and chichi were crying and nearly having a breakdown

Bulma's parents had arrived shortly after Gohan's left and it was them who realized the kids were missing Chichi's father arrived right after them and he was now trying to get chichi to calm down

Mr. Brief was trying to convince Bulma that trunks is strong boy and he will be ok but it was no use

Ms. Brief decide to prepare some tea and cookies for every one

Suddenly Gohan, Trunks and Tokiko walked through the door the two women were happy to see their kids ok, they run and scooped them in a huge hug, when chichi pulled away to make sure Gohan was alright she noticed his blonde hair

"wh… what happened to your hair " she started crying again "your sweet black hair " Gohan was trying to explain what happened but with the way she was crying it was impossible so he yelled "MOM"

When she stopped crying he smiled really big and said

"I'm a super saiyan"

That caught Bulma's attention and looked at Gohan

"Gohan that's amazing" Bulma was examining him with curiosity "you must be the youngest super saiyan ever" she laughed lightly "imagine the look on Vegeta's face" now she was laughing hard along with her parents, King Ox and Gohan

Chichi was trying to accept this fact, while the kids was totally confused, they still didn't know what a super sayian was and why the look on Vegeta's face would be that funny

After a while Chichi finally calmed down, Gohan was back to his normal look and everyone was at the circular table having dinner.

Ms. Brief was on the right to Mr. Brief and Bulma was to his left, Trunks sat between his mother and Tokiko who was next to Chichi, Gohan was setting between his mom and his grandfather, everyone was eating and chatting happily

"What's a super sayian?" Trunks asked making every one go silent

"It's a transformation" Gohan started explaining "That happens to the sayians, they becomes stronger and their hair turn golden like what happened to me this morning"

"Can I be a super sayian?" trunks asked excitedly

"Me too?" Tokiko said happily

"I guess you two can but you must learn how to fight well first" Gohan said in a-matter-of-fact tone

"We can fight well" trunks protested

"Yeah" Tokiko joined in, and then she smirked and turned her hair yellow "look I'm a super saiyan"

Chichi laughed a pit and Gohan said "turning your hair yellow does not mean you're a super saiyan that just mean you're a srolocan"

Tokiko's hair turned red now she was angry, everyone just laughed at the little girl

"We will be super sayians and we will show them" trunks whispered to Tokiko, she nodded and her hair was back to its normal brown color

After the dinner king ox left to his castle he doesn't like to sleep outside

Mr. and Ms. Brief left too Bulma tried to get them to stay but they refused

Chichi, Gohan and Tokiko would stay the night

Tokiko was so happy the house was big and she liked it, she was playing with Trunks in his room they were jumping on his bed for some reason it was fun

Gohan was so tired so he slept right after dinner in one of the guest rooms

Bulma and chichi was watching some romance movie and crying

When the movie ended they went to check on the kids, they were sleeping in Trunks room, Trunks was lying on his bed with one foot hanging of it and Tokiko was lying beside him sucking her thump

"They look so cute" Bulma said wiping some tears

"Yeah, good night Bulma" chichi waved to Bulma as she went to the room where she would be staying the night

Bulma covered the kids and went straight to her bed

"I will be a super sayian" trunks said in his sleep and smiled

_Hope you liked this chapter, tell me in the reviews how you felt about it and if you have any questions just ask and I will answer it in the next chapter_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Dragon Ball characters I only own my obsession to it_

Chapter Eight: A Typical Week with the Sons and the Briefs

"Hey, Trunks" Tokiko called from her spot on the side of the river where she was setting with her feet in the water, it was Saturday and it was their day off that means, no training with Gohan, no shopping with Bulma and chichi, the best day ever.

"Yeah" Trunks answered from his spot on the other side of the river, he was lying on his back with his eyes closed

"Don't you just like Saturdays?"

"Oh I love Saturdays, you have anything on mind?" Trunks lifted his head to look at the smirking Tokiko

"Oh I have so many things on mind" Tokiko's smirk turned to a huge grin "how about driving everyone mad?"

"I'm in" Trunks answered with a smirk that resembled his father, then he got up and joined Tokiko to plan for the next prank

It has been four years since the day of the spar between Trunks and Tokiko after what happened that day Bulma and chichi decided to make a weekly schedule for the kids to keep them busy, according to Trunks that was an evil idea to stop them from protecting the world and Tokiko agreed with him.

So for the last four years every week Tokiko and Trunks would be staying with Bulma for three days Sunday, Monday and Thursday which was a torture because Bulma would drag them to help her with either shopping or working on some new invention. And they'll be staying with Chichi on Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday which was also a torture because Chichi would get them to clean the house several times or take them to the grocery to buy what enough for 3 sayians appetite that means so many bags to carry. The worst thing was they had to train with ohan 3 hours daily except Saturday which was their day off, the happiest day of their lives and of Bulma and Chichi's too, since each kid will be at his house away from the other and there will be no pranks, a day they can rest, but the next few days will be nothing but hell.

The kids finished their plans and each one headed home getting ready for the next days.

The next morning came quickly, Sunday, day one of Bulma's torture.

Tokiko flew to Bulma's house she usually goes there early to wake Trunks, have her second breakfast for the day and heading with Trunks for the training with Gohan.

She arrived in 15 minutes, her flying has become better through the last four years so was Trunks, she landed in front of the house, knocked at the door, and few minutes later Bulma opened the door.

"Hey Tokiko come in" Bulma greeted "how are you today and how is Chichi" she asked while heading to the kitchen followed by Tokiko

"Oh I'm fine, so is mom, is trunks up yet" she knew he wasn't up yet she just wanted Bulma to tell her to wake him up

"No he is still asleep, go wake him up"

"I will"

Tokiko ran to Trunks room, swung the door open and started bouncing on his bed "Mr. Underwear, wake up"

Trunks didn't make a move

"Trunks wake or all your food will be gone" she said in a whisper, but she still got no response

"Don't be mad but it's all your fault" she went downstairs to the kitchen and brought a glass of cold water and poured it on Trunks face , he yelped and jumped of the bed, when he recovered from the shock he found Tokiko rolling on the ground laughing

"You had to see you face" she managed to say between the laughs Trunks just rolled his eyes

When she finally finished laughing and got to her feet she looked at Trunks and said "oh come on, you knew I would do that I always do that you never learn" she stared at his serious face for a few seconds before she start laughing again and her legs just give away and she laid on floor laughing

Trunks kept staring at her for few minutes then he joined her in laughing

When they recovered from the laugh they headed down stairs to have breakfast

After breakfast Bulma went to the lap to finish some work while Trunks and Tokiko headed to where Gohan were to start the training, or that what they were supposed to do.

They were late for the training with Gohan and he was not happy about it

"You're late" Gohan said in a calm tone

"Sorry this won't happen again…sir" they answered in reunion they did that a lot lately

"Good now give me a thousand push-ups on one finger in less than 10 minutes

"What?!" they yelled together

"You still have 9 minutes and 57 seconds, if I were you, I'd start now time is running"

They both started the push-ups and after that they started their 3 hours training

30 minutes after the kids left Bulma decided to go buy some stuff from the mall, when she tried to start the car it didn't run, she tried again and again but nothing happened, she checked the engines but they were fine, the battery but nothing seemed malfunctioned

"What's wrong with that thing?" Bulma asked in irritation "everything is fine but it won't run" she was now thinking low "even the fuel tank is full…full it was not full yesterday"

She checked the fuel tank and it was full of water

"Trunks, Tokiko you're both dead" she yelled on top of her lung they did it again, Sunday Bulma prank

After the training with Gohan they went back to Bulma's house where they had to clean the house for messing with Bulma's car.

"They're torturing us" Tokiko said after she and Trunks have finished the cleaning and were now lying on his bed

"And that for just the car, if she figured out what we did in the lap" Trunks laughed lightly before hearing an explosion and Bulma burst through the door with smoke out of her hair and some pink substance all over her face "extra homework for you two" she turned and slammed the door behind her.

Monday came quickly and it was Chichi's turn to take care of the kids

Trunks woke up early which was suspicious to Chichi, but she shrugged it off, Tokiko came down when the smell of Chichi's food woke her up, Gohan right after her, they ate and headed for training

Chichi was cleaning the living room when she heard something in the kitchen she entered to find a little mouse dropping things of the table she got her pan out ready to defend herself if needed, when she came closer she realized the mouse as Tokiko's little hamster

She calmed down and took the hamster to Tokiko's room, she hated that little thing but it was a gift from Trunks so she let Tokiko keep it

When the kids arrived home after training they had a lot of cleaning to do, it seemed like Chichi made things even worse than it was just to make it a good punishment.

Next morning more punishment was waiting they went to the grocery

After a long, long day of shopping, which was really just 2 hours, they went back home to find Gohan waiting to train them, he looked like he was just battling with the androids for he had bruises on his face and torn cloths

"The androids again?" chichi asked although she already knew the answer

Gohan just nodded

"Gohan you're hurt maybe you should rest for today" Tokiko said with a very soft voice, Trunks was chuckling behind her, she just ignored him

"You wish…oi, oi" Gohan was trying to smirk but it hurt

Tokiko and Trunks laughed, he just rolled his eyes, Chichi came with the first aid box, then they headed for training again

The next two days went smooth the kids didn't prank any one, until Friday morning when Gohan woke up with his hair and face colored in pink, blue and yellow, he didn't notice until he entered the kitchen to be met with laughter

"What's so funny?" Gohan didn't know what was so funny about him so they laugh that much

"Your face" Chichi said still laughing

Gohan looked in the mirror and screamed, then he turned to Trunks and Tokiko who were still laughing and said darkly

"You"

"Oh, no " Trunks said and gulped

"RUN!" Tokiko yelled and flew outside with Trunks, followed by an angry super saiyan Gohan right behind them

Chichi laughed to the kids that was a typical week with the Sons and the Briefs

_The longest chapter so far hopes you liked please read and review_


	9. Chapter 9: Six Years Later

Answering reviews:

SHOZY: glad you liked it

Cool Bulma: here you are sorry for being late

Chapter Nine: Six Years Later

Six years past but things was still the same, except that Gohan, Trunks and Tokiko have changed a pit

Gohan was taller, even taller than his dad was and he looked a lot like him, even wore like him, he just had less crazy hair

Trunks grew to be more like his father in looks and in his pride, it was impossible for him to say he was sorry even if he was wrong, he kept the same hair style since he was a kid.

Tokiko looked just like her mother, with short brown hair, but she had her father eyes and his personality too, she had the ability to get anyone to laugh, she was kind, but like Trunks she had a saiyan pride she grew taller but was the shortest and Trunks didn't stop bothering her with that.

Now with the androids still attacking the only time you could hear a laugh is when Trunks and Tokiko were fighting.

As for Gohan, he was starting to think that he would never be able to destroy the androids and hoped that those fourteen-year-old kids can do it.

It was Sunday so Trunks and Tokiko had to join Bulma shopping, lucky them she didn't buy much stuff, they were on their way back to Capsule Corp. when the radio reported about another attack by the androids.

Bulma shutdown the radio but Trunks and Tokiko had already heard enough, they took off before Bulma could stop them.

They flew as fast as they could to where the androids were,

They arrived to find nothing but what left of whatever were there, Trunks found a bunny toy on the ground he picked it up and just kept staring at it like it was going to talk to him or something

"We're late" Tokiko suddenly said

"What's the use of having so much power and still be incapable of helping others" Trunks spoke furiously with his back facing her

"We're not ready yet" Tokiko said calmly

"When will we be ready?" Trunks asked now facing her

"When you became a super saiyan" came Gohan voice behind Tokiko she turned and smiled at him "come with me you two"

He flew and they followed him

Minutes later they arrived at Capsule Corp.

"What are we doing here?" Trunks asked raising an eyebrow

"We're here because mom and Bulma are worried about you when you and Tokiko left she called mom"

They walked inside apparently Bulma and Chichi haven't arrived yet.

Once they settled at the kitchen Tokiko spoke up she now had her tail swinging lazily behind her "so what did you want to tell us?"

Gohan looked out of the window "I'm going to train you two to be super saiyans, I don't know if you can turn Tokiko but we'll try"

"That's what I'm talking about" Trunks said happily his tail swinging behind like Tokiko, she chuckled a pit his tail was most of the time wrapped around his waist

"But no one knows" Gohan turned to face them "understood?"

They nodded excitedly

"any one still alive" Chichi called running to the kitchen, the three of them just rolled their eyes at her, that was Chichi, when she came closer Tokiko and Trunks ran to the table holding their books like they were studying, Gohan chuckled lightly and pointed at the book in Tokiko's hands, she was holding it upside down she flipped the book right on time as Chichi walked inside, once she laid an eye at Tokiko she ran strangling her in a huge hug

"Mom, I can't breathe" Chichi quickly let go and her face turned from worry to a frown

"What the hell were you two thinking running after the androids like that? Do you have any idea what could have happened to you two? What could have happened to Bulma and me? Kids of these days never think about their parents and the people that care about them…" Trunks, Tokiko and Gohan were sneaking their way out when Bulma caught them.

"Going anywhere?" she said as she handed them the grocery bags

"You will never understand…" Chichi was still with her speech while Gohan was behind her mouthing her words, she used this speech every time one of them does something stupid which happened a lot

Bulma seemed to be enjoying the look of pain on their faces; she didn't even try to stop Chichi.

2 hours later Chichi finally finished her speech and they were now eating dinner, after dinner Bulma prepared two guest rooms one for Chichi and one for Gohan, Bulma insisted they spend the night since it was too late

After a long argument they finally agreed, Tokiko was staying the night since it was Sunday

Gohan went straight to bed, Bulma and chichi were in the kitchen having tea while Trunks and Tokiko were at Tokiko's room lying on her bed staring at the ceiling, then Trunks stood up and turned off the lights, the room then was lit be stars on the walls the ceiling even the floor.

"That's better" Trunks said lying again on the bed

Tokiko's jaw dropped open and she stood up watching the room with amazement, this was just like her room in Mount Paozu, Chichi decorated to look like the stars on the sky, this seemed the only thing that helped her sleep at night.

"Happy birthday Tokiko" Trunks said smiling as he sat on the edge of the bed

She jumped at him hugging him "thank you thank you thank you"

"Thank me but don't strangle me" she let him go and he took a breathe

They spend the rest of the night talking about their dead parents until they drifted into sleep

Bulma and chichi finished the tea and checked on the kids before going to bed

Chichi opened Tokiko's room to find the glowing stars every where

"Wow that's amazing" Bulma said once she saw the room

"It's just like her room back at our home" Chichi said unbelievingly "it is even better"

"This must be her birthday gift; he was working on it all Saturday morning"

"Well I should thank him" Chichi said smiling

Bulma yawned "I'll go to bed good night Chichi"

"What about the kids" Chichi asked in a whisper

"Just leave them" she waved at her and then headed to bed, Chichi took one last glance at the kids "good night Toki, good night Trunksie" with that she closed the door and headed to bed

Next morning the kids woke up early they ate their breakfast and headed towards the mountains with Gohan, this would be the first day of their training to become a super saiyan

"Ok, my father once told me that you become a super saiyan when you are in desperate need to power" Gohan started explaining "so to be a super saiyan you need to remember the people hurting because of the androids feel their pain and raise you power let your anger consumes you and give you the strength you need"

As he said that both Trunks and Tokiko were trying their best, but it was not working, they get so close but they never complete the transformation, they were getting frustrated

Gohan noticed that and decided to end the training for the day

"Toki, Trunks we'll stop here take a rest for today and we will continue tomorrow morning alright"

Both kids nodded and headed to Chichi's house, they would be staying there for tonight; the dinner was ready so they set to eat.

Gohan stood in his place the kids were better than he thought, he smiled at his little students and headed home, ate dinner and everyone went to sleep unaware to the dark fate heading towards them.

ــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ

_Me: if you liked review if you didn't like it also review or don't it's your choice, either ways hope you enjoyed the chapter_

_My Sister: what are you going to do?_

_Me: none of your business _

_My Sister (whining): why?_

_Me: (smirk evilly)_

_My Sister: you'll do something evil right? Why? (Run away crying)_

_Me: baby (sighing) see you next chapter_


	10. Chapter 10:No-Tokiko Training

_**A/N: This chapter is for my sister **_

_**Happy Birthday Sis**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not any of dragon ball characters all belongs to its creator**_

Chapter Ten: No-Tokiko Training

Two months past and the kids still couldn't reach the super saiyan level though Gohan told them they have gone a long way they were still disappointed they couldn't transform yet

They practiced day and night, it become an obsession and the women were worrying to their kids they were afraid they would hurt themselves.

Now Trunks and Tokiko were on a mountain it was Saturday and this was supposed to be their day off but they were spending it training

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA" Tokiko shouted sending a powerful wave to Trunks chest it send him straight to the floor making a huge crater "you lost" Tokiko said cheerfully "you touched the ground, purple head"

"Stop calling me that, shorty" Trunks replied with a smirk as he got up and start dusting himself

"Mr. Underwear"

"Idiot"

"Ridiculous"

"Asshole"

"Hey, language"

"Lost" Tokiko told him as she landed "again" once her feet touched the ground

"Whatever, let's head home"

"Race you there" Tokiko said then turned to face Trunks "Trunksie"

"I'll beat you, Toki" Trunks shouted and flew right behind her

They hated those nicknames their moms gave to them it make them feel like they're three or something

When they got close to Chichi's house they took it on full speed Trunks landed a second before Tokiko

"I won" Trunks laughed swinging his tail

"Baby" Tokiko said irritated she really wanted to win

They walked inside the house, greeted Chichi and sat on the table chatting about today's spar they just forgot they were fighting

After an hour Trunks stood up to leave

"I better be going, see you later Ms. Chichi, later Toki" she through some food on him he caught and eat it "thanks"

When he stepped outside and got ready to fly he saw Gohan landing so he stop there waiting till the older half saiyan come

"Hey Trunks how was your day?" Gohan asked as he got closer

"Good, what about yours?"

"I need to talk to you alone" Gohan said and walked away Trunks right on his heels

"So what is it?" Trunks asked once they came to stop

"I don't think that Tokiko would be able to reach the super saiyan level but I'm pretty sure that you can so I'm going to train you alone everyday early in the morning, alright" Gohan looked at Trunks who didn't hesitate for a second before replying

"Sure that's amazing wait until…"

"No" Gohan cut him "Tokiko can't know about that she will just get upset you will keep this secret even from Tokiko, you understand me"

Trunks nodded slowly

"Good meet me tomorrow at 6 am search for my energy"

Trunks nodded and flew back home, when he arrived he went straight to his room he didn't even greet his mother when he walked past her

"I'm fine thanks for your concern son" Bulma said sarcastically as her son walked past her without even saying hi, she stood there for a while and then she went to make herself a cup of tea

Trunks locked his door and lied against his bed, he didn't know why Gohan acted like that why he didn't want Tokiko to know, Trunks hated lying to Tokiko she was his only and best friend

He thought 'what if Gohan trying to protect her, but if he wants to protect her wouldn't he train her to be stronger' his head was spinning so he gave up to sleep.

Next morning he went to meet Gohan he was on an island far away from the city

"Where are we?" Trunks asked when he landed behind Gohan

"This is where I trained with Piccolo, I really hated him at first" Gohan said with his back to Trunks "ready to be a super saiyan?" he asked as he turned around to face Trunks

Trunks nodded

"Good, first I want to raise your energy as high as you can"

Trunks did as he was told and raised his energy

Gohan was watching very closely

"Good, now think about every one that was hurt because of the androids feel their pain their fear, imagine those women and children, feel their suffering"

As he spoke Trunks energy was getting higher, his hair was spiking and the air around him was getting stronger, then his hair flashed golden and Trunks fell to the ground

"It's… so … hard… I … can't … do it" Trunks said panting

"Yes you can just don't give up, try again" Gohan said and Trunks tried again

Meanwhile Tokiko was watching from a close by tree, she lowered her energy so well and kept watching, she didn't believe they were training without her, but all she did was watching

Trunks' training with Gohan was getting harder every time and keeping that from Tokiko was getting harder she seemed to be watching him closely always keeping an eye on him it really freaked him

As for Tokiko, she was waiting to know when the boys will decide to tell her about their no-Tokiko training sessions; it was really getting on her nerves that they actually think she won't find out.

For an entire month they trained but Trunks didn't transform or tell Tokiko about that, he was getting so close but he couldn't just get there, it was like something was on the way, something stopping him what was it, he didn't know

"You need a motivation" Gohan said one training session when they were taking a break

"I don't understand" Trunks looked at him waiting for an explanation

"to transform, you need a motivation something hard, you can be a super saiyan but what stopping you is that you're not in situation where you need more power, you have to feel the need to that power, to feel you're helpless without it" Gohan explained

"What is my motivation" Trunks asked

"I don't know, not yet anyway, so back to work"

Trunks stood up and tried again

Next morning they woke up to the news of the androids attacking again, they were in a toy town playing, Gohan arrived there first, 17 wanted to fight him so 18 watched

While Gohan and 17 were fighting it seemed that Gohan was winning, when 18 noticed that she attacked Gohan and sent him to a window glass shuttering it

Trunks and Tokiko arrived and attacked 18 stopping her from attacking Gohan again, they attacked her with full power she only had a chance to block their attacks, then she found and opening and hit Tokiko in her side.

She blocked it and both fighters back away

"You okay Toki" Trunks asked not looking away from18

"I'm fine, I don't need your sympathy" she said dryly and attacked 18

Trunks looked after her shocked why she acted like that; he was deep in thoughts when he saw Tokiko fall to the ground unconscious

He hurried after Tokiko but 18 grabbed him and punched him in his face then she was ready to shot a plast at him to kill him when Gohan saved him

Gohan watched Tokiko fall, he punched 17 and flew to catch he heard Trunks scream and looked up to see 18 fixing to kill him, he flew so fast, grabbed Trunks and hid

Both kids were unconscious and Tokiko seemed to be hurt badly, he thought the best idea is to hide until the androids leave

"come out" 17 shouted but got no answer "fine" he started blowing everything around him and 18 did the same when everything was destroyed they left

Gohan woke up to find Tokiko hurt really bad, she had blood running out of her nose, he crawled until he reached her, it was hard because he couldn't move his left arm, when he got to her he opened the senzu bean bag to find only one bean, with no hesitation he put it in her mouth

"Chew it Toki"

ـــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ

Trunks woke up and tried to stand up, it was hard but he did it, he headed to Gohan and Tokiko she was really hurt and Gohan was worst he came closer and saw Gohan putting the last bean in Tokiko's mouth

"Gohan" Trunks ran to him

"Good, you're okay" Gohan said and fainted

Suddenly Tokiko coughed and sat up, she looked to see Trunks holding Gohan, who seemed pretty hurt

"Is he okay?" Tokiko asked

"I don't know we have to take him to mom" Trunks answered and they carried him to Bulma

For two days Gohan was unconscious when he woke up Tokiko, Trunks and Bulma was there they decided to tell Chichi he was training alone in the mountains so she wouldn't worry, he needed a week to recover fully and back to train Trunks

Trunks told Tokiko about the training, and he was not surprised when she told him she already knew about it

a week later Gohan was training with both Trunks and Tokiko and decided to take a break they sat on the edge of the mountain and listened to him "I want you two to promise me something"

"What" the asked in reunion

"If anything happened to me…" but Trunks cut him "Gohan don't say that" Tokiko continued "you'll be okay"

"my time is ticking I know that and I want when that happen to know you'll take care of each other and your mothers alright?"

"Gohan just…" Tokiko tried to protest

"Promise me" Gohan said cutting her

They looked at him for a few seconds

"We promise you we will take care of each other and our mothers" Trunks said and Tokiko nodded beside him "we promise" she said and Gohan smiled

Suddenly they heard an explosion and they all stood up, Gohan turned super saiyan and was ready to go when the kids said "we're coming"

He refused but they insisted after a few seconds he agreed "fine but stay close"

They got ready to fly when Gohan hit Trunks in the back of his head knocking him out

"What did you do that for?" Tokiko asked backing away Gohan hit her in the stomach knocking her out too

"Sorry" with that he flew towards the androids

When kids woke up they searched for Gohan's energy but couldn't find it, so they searched the city, rain was pouring hard and the sky was dark, they decided to separate to make the searching go faster.

Finally trunks found him lying in the rain

"Ha, Gohan" he said then landed near him

'Oh no' Trunks thought 'Gohan what did they do to you'

He shocked him "Gohan, no GOHAN!"

He screamed so high, he couldn't believe that Gohan was dead, Tokiko felt his energy and knew something bad happened, she flew fast towards him, when she got there she saw Trunks on his knees crying he was a super saiyan and beside him was Gohan

She ran towards them and stood next to Trunks she got to her knees and hugged him, he fell from his super saiyan form, still crying they carried him to Bulma Tokiko decided she should tell Chichi first before letting her see him

Trunks took Gohan's body to his mom, once she saw him she knew what happened, that was what she feared always, she helped trunks put him on a bed, covered him and shared her son the crying

Tokiko arrived home she wiped the tears but it didn't go, she walked in to find Chichi setting in the kitchen, she set beside her

"Mom" she said and Chichi faced her "something happened to Gohan"

"No, no it's not real no" she stood up tears running down her face "not my Gohan no"

She leaned on the sink crying and suddenly she clutched her chest in pain.

"Mom, are you okay?" Tokiko asked worriedly she never saw Chichi like this, she stood up and saw Chichi falling, and Tokiko caught her

"Mom, mom answer me mom, MOM"

_Sorry sis for having such a sad gift, but look at the bright side it is the longest chapter with over than 2000 words, the other chapters were no longer than1500,_

_Hope you like your gift._


	11. Chapter 11: A Bad Future

_Answering Reviews:_

_Cool Bulma: sorry for killing Gohan but it was essential so don't hate me_

_**Disclaimer:**__**say it**_

_**Me: I'm not in the mood, my baby brother will tell you.**_

_**My baby brother: She do not own Dragon Ball all belongs to Akira Toriyama except Tokiko, what do you think?**_

_**Me: good job, now the story.**_

Chapter Eleven: A Bad Future:

Tokiko arrived home she wiped the tears but it didn't go, she walked in to find Chichi setting in the kitchen, she set beside her

"Mom" she said and Chichi faced her "something happened to Gohan"

"No, no it's not real no" she stood up tears running down her face "not my Gohan no"

She leaned on the sink crying and suddenly she clutched her chest in pain.

"Mom, are you okay?" Tokiko asked worriedly she never saw Chichi like this, she stood up and saw Chichi falling, and Tokiko caught her

"Mom, mom answer me mom, MOM"

Tokiko knew something was wrong, she carried Chichi and headed directly to the hospital, she flew as fast as she could, she arrived in minutes, it all seemed to happen in slow motion, she stepped in with Chichi, the doctors hurried to her and took her out of her hands, they were saying something but she couldn't figure it out then a nurse took her away, she was so scared she raised her energy and drop it very fast so Trunks knew she needed him

Trunks was setting in the kitchen, his mom was still crying when suddenly he stood up knocking his chair

"Trunks what is it?" Bulma asked her son he looked panicked

"It's Toki she is in the hospital?" he answered quickly "I have to go"

"Take me with you" Bulma said and Trunks wanted to refuse but that would take a long time so he carried her on his back and flew to the hospital, they walked in to find Tokiko in the waiting room she was soaked in water from the rain, when Bulma saw her she hurried to her side

"Tokiko, honey what happened?" Bulma asked in a soft voice

"Mom, she is sick I don't know if she will be okay" Tokiko was crying "I brought as fast as I could but I don't know if she will be okay, I don't want to lose her" Bulma sat next to her and put her arms around her

"She will be okay don't worry" Trunks said and she nodded

Half an hour later the doctor came in and asked to talk to Bulma alone, Bulma nodded and followed the doctor

Once he stopped a little away from the kids she asked "is Chichi okay?"

"We did everything we can but she came too late I'm sorry" the doctor answered

"But she was alright what happened?" Bulma asked

"The little girl told us she collapsed after leaning that he son died because of the androids; I guess she couldn't handle the news"

Bulma just nodded she turned to Tokiko and saw her face

"Oh my god, she heard everything" Bulma said once Tokiko started running "Trunks get her" she yelled at her son and he ran after Tokiko

She didn't know where to go she just wanted to stay away she couldn't believe her mom died, she felt guilty she promised to take care of her and she didn't, she ran until she got outside the hospitals and then flew high and fast, it was still raining and cold but she didn't care, she flew until she got to a mountain and she couldn't hold it any more she screamed on top of her lungs but the pain didn't stop, she cried and yelled she felt weak and helpless and she hated that, she screamed again and felt warmth around her but she didn't open her eyes, she lied in the mud crying until someone grabbed her pulling her closer she knew him, he was trunks her best friend

He held her very tight he thought she may try to run but she just stayed there crying, she cried until she fell to sleep, when he arrived there she was a super saiyan but she was back to normal once she hit the ground he carried her to his house and put her in her room when he covered her he whispered to her ear " I promise you, I will never leave you alone"

He stepped outside and closed the door after him, headed to the kitchen where he sensed his mother

"Will she be okay?" she asked while sipping some tea

"I don't know" Trunks answered and took the cup of tea she offered him

ـــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ

They buried Chichi and Gohan next to Goku and all their friends who died 14 years ago, it was the hardest thing for Bulma, now all her friends are dead, the only thing that kept her from breaking was Trunks and Tokiko who has become like a daughter to her

Bulma went back home with Trunks, Tokiko didn't want to go to the wake, she knew she wouldn't handle it

When Bulma walked in Tokiko was making dinner cooking was something she learned from chichi and it helped her thinking clearly

"Hey sweaty, how are you today" Bulma asked after setting on the table

"Fine" that was all Tokiko said

"I have some news for you" Bulma said and Trunks sat beside her

"What is it" he asked

"I found some blue paintings of a time machine" the kids didn't say anything so she continued "I think it is my dad's he probably didn't got the chance to build it before he die 3 years ago"

"So you're going to build it" trunks asked and Bulma nodded

"But time travelling is impossible" Tokiko said placing the food on the table

"No it's not and I will prove it" Bulma told her and started eating, Tokiko looked at her food and remained silence

Four years later

Trunks walked in his mother's lab she sent him to get her something and he was back now

"Hey mom what's shaking?" he asked smirking "oh still playing with your little toy huh? And where's toki?"

"Tokiko is training in the mountains" Bulma said "and I know you both think it's crazy Trunks but many people thought your grandfather was crazy and he was the best inventor in the world, and when I finish you could bring Goku here and we could get rid of the androids"

"I don't need anyone from the past to help me defeat the androids" Trunks protested "I can beat them on my own, even without Toki's help, I'm a super saiyan now you know"

"Well Gohan was a super sayian and look where that got him"

"Don't talk about Gohan like that he was my master and my best friend…"

"We're bringing you the last news on the androids" the radio announced and Trunks took off of the window

Minutes later he arrived at the androids and the fight started he turned super saiyan but two against one is not fair he was being beat up and couldn't do anything, his attacks were weak and the androids enjoyed the look of hate and desperate on his face

17 stepped on his face and Trunks was so weak he fell of his super saiyan form, 17 was ready to shot a plast at him but 18 wanted the pleasure for herself Trunks closed his eyes ready to die

He opened his eyes to find himself in his room next to his bed was Tokiko sleeping on a chair, his mom walked in "well I see you wake up" Bulma said "you know if she didn't arrive on time we would be standing on your grave right now"

"I will go back and see if Goku could help us" Trunks said he didn't want to apologize

"Don't you think you should see if you can move under this blanket, if you could you two will leave in two days"

Two days later everything was ready

"Remind me why we must go now" Tokiko asked Trunks it was Saturday and early in the morning and she wanted to sleep

"According to mom's calculations today is the best day to travel 20 yeas back in time and use the least amount of energy, remember we still have to make another journey back so we should save as much energy as we can or we would stuck in the past forever "

"And we can't have that happening, right?" Bulma said when Trunks finished explaining "ok you two know what to do you will…"

But Tokiko cut her "we know can we just go"

"Alright Trunks here the androids give it to Goku and take that too it was your father's favorite jacket" Bulma handed him the jacket and hugged him

"What is that?" Tokiko asked

"Hope, because that what it is for us hope" Bulma answered looking at the time machine, then she faced Tokiko saying "and Tokiko try to smile and change your hair color you look like younger version of your mom we don't want them to be suspicious"

"Don't worry" Tokiko said and turned her hair blue like Bulma's "how about that?"

"It'll work, be safe" Bulma said as the kids got in the time machine

She waved at them as they disappeared

"I hope you come back safe, take care of each other" Bulma said and headed inside

_My sister: it's not enough Gohan died you killed chichi too, I hate you_

_Me: I don't care, I only care if you liked the chapter I'll update soon… I hope _


	12. Chapter 12: Back In Time

Answering Reviews:

Cool Bulma: really sorry for upsetting you but i promise things will get really better, so much better

_**Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball, seriously any one could have guessed by now**_

_**Any way we're back in time**_

Chapter Twelve: Back In Time:

Both Trunks and Tokiko waved good bye to Bulma as the machine hovered in the air then suddenly it disappeared taking them along with it, they looked around to see that they were in some kind of a swirl, they were in it for about 3 hours, when the long torturing 3 hours of Tokiko fussing about everything, they finally saw the earth again the machine landed softly on the ground then Trunks pushed a button and the glass opened they both jumped out of the machine and stretched

"Finally" Tokiko started "I thought this would never end"

"Ugh" trunks stated irritated "stop complaining, having mom's hair color doesn't mean you should act like her"

"I knew you would burst at some point, don't worry you lasted the longest so far"

Trunks was about to reply but he felt Frieza's energy and he was about to land, minutes later Frieza's ship landed and he stepped out of it followed by some soldiers and someone twice his size who seemed bored out of his mind

"Alright" Tokiko said once she capsuled the time machine and handed it to Trunks "Frieza is mine"

"No way" Trunks smirked and jumped in front of Frieza "hah so you must be Frieza we've been waiting for a long time to meet you face to face"

Tokiko rolled her eyes of course; he would like to fight the lizard

Frieza looked confused and didn't say anything but his father did "oh we have guests"

"Now we're going to destroy you" Tokiko spoke up before trunks could say anything and landed beside him

"Oh we should run" said Frieza sarcastically "right father" they both laughed, something in their laugh reminded Tokiko of the androids

Frieza ordered his soldiers to kill the arrogant brats but Tokiko finished them in seconds

"get rid of him already" Tokiko snapped I wouldn't bother wasting my time with a weakling like him

"You heard the lady Frieza" Trunks said not looking away from Frieza the whole time "so with the five minutes left for you I expect you show the little power you have"

Frieza was so irritated that he was being insulted by two little kids when he noticed their tails

"Oh so you two are monkeys, no wonder you were so arrogant but don't worry soon you will be dead"

Tokiko just yawned a gesture that she was not frightened b him, she stepped aside to give Trunks the space he needed

Trunks looked at Frieza with a smirk on his face "I will let you on a secret Frieza, you're about to know what it is like to fight a super saiyan and I'm not talking about Goku"

Frieza froze for a moment and then laughed again but he was cut off when Trunks yelled at top of his lungs his power level increased rapidly, the wind started blowing around him, his hair stood in every direction, his eyes turned from its blue color to teal and finally his hair turned golden

Frieza's father stared blankly at Trunks "so that's a super sayian" he mumbled under his breath he didn't know why Frieza looked so worried he didn't see anything frightening with the boy but Frieza baked away, for a second he looked terrified, Trunks knew he was terrified to death he looked at him with a smirk so wide "is it something I said" he said making Frieza more angry, in an attempt to look more brave Frieza fired a huge Ki-Plast at Trunks who didn't make any attempt to run or dodge the attack

A huge explosion erupted and the smoke covered everything, no one could see though the smoke and for a little moment Frieza was relieved, he thought he had won he was bragging with his father about his easily victory and how the little brat was too week for the attack when they were interrupted by Tokiko

"I wouldn't celebrate, not yet" she said pointing the spot where Trunks was the smoke cleared and Trunks was still standing not a scratch at him Frieza looked terrified at first then it turned to anger and he stared at Trunks growling

"I really hope that not the best you can do" Trunks said looking murderous "cause if it is, you better give up now, you can't win Frieza"

"We'll just see about that, boy" Frieza barked at him "take this" he yelled sending a powerful attack at him

"Frieza" king cold was taken aback by the sudden attack "you'll destroy us all" but Trunks caught the attack the plast with his palms like it was nothing

"What?!" Frieza was so shocked he just stared at Trunks who smirked making Frieza growl loud

"It looks to me you're running out of tricks Frieza" Trunks was still smirking

"This saiyan is really something else" king cold said calmly

"You gave him chances and he wasted it" Tokiko was losing her patient "finish him already"

"look, I'll give him one more chance to hit me with everything he got" Trunks spoke to Tokiko "and then on strike three Frieza" he turned to Frieza " game over you're out"

"it's time we put an end to this" Frieza said as he hovered in the air getting ready for his strongest attack, a small ball of energy formed at Frieza's finger then it started to grow bigger it was just like the attack he used on Namek he was going to destroy the planet, his father looked at him bored and said "hurry up are you going to end this or not"

"Just watch me" Frieza yelled at his father "this one for you father" then he released the large energy ball straight at Trunks, he didn't move

Frieza laughed thinking he had won and landed next to his father on the ship, "you know Frieza" his father told him "you could've done this from the start, saves us a good deal of efforts"

Frieza growled "there's no pleasing you sometimes father" he was walking towards his father when the ball of energy rose from the ground carried by Trunks "there no way" Frieza said surprised "ha, how?"

"Impossible" king cold was more shocked than his son

Frieza landed on the ground looking angry at how the boy managed to block all his attacks "why you little" he growled

"Excuse me" trunks was still smirking "is this yours"

Frieza shot a small plast from his finger but it was sucked inside the large energy ball then it blew up, when the smoke cleared there were no sign of either the boy or the girl, Frieza smiled at himself then his father landed besides him and said "well done Frieza, it only took your four tries to destroy that little boy and his little friend"

"I was just warming up father, that's all, really" Frieza said as he laughed loudly but was interrupted by the girl he thought he destroyed

"tut, tut you should never celebrate early" Tokiko said and smirked pointing behind Frieza "hey Frieza" the boy called and both Frieza and his father turned to see he was not harmed a pit and a powerful but small energy ball shot from his palms, Frieza and his father quickly dodge it by jumping high, Frieza was no beyond angry "when I get y hands on.." but he didn't finish because trunks came from above him cutting him into small pieces with his sword then with a plast from his hand he turned what left from Frieza into ashes

He put his sword back and descended to the ground next to Tokiko then king cold landed a few feet away from him, he stared at them for a while and then said "super saiyan, I'm impressed…" but was cut off by Tokiko "if you have something important to say just say it already I'm done with all this talking"

King cold glared at her for a few minutes then he decided to make it short "I offer you to take Frieza's place at my side as the supreme ruler of the universe"

"Not a chance" Trunks said shortly, but king cold kept trying to get him to approve he promised him with planets, treasures and all he could think about to get him to say 'yes'

"The answer was clear" Tokiko said putting her hands in her pockets "no means no"

"Alright" king cold said calmly "but grant me this, allow me to examine your sword a weapon with such obvious quality practically begs to be admired" when he got no answer he continued "you have nothing to fear from me"

Trunks smiled and took the sword out "so you wanna see my sword?" he asked unnecessary "here catch" and he through the sword to king cold who caught it and admired it and said that the sword was the reason Trunks won, then he attacked Trunks with the sword but Tokiko caught it "leave this for me" Tokiko whispered to Trunks who nodded and stepped aside

King cold was so shocked probably terrified by the young girl who turned super saiyan at the spot

"you should know that a weapon doesn't make a man, neither talking too much" then she placed her hand on his chest and send a powerful plast right through him, he screamed and sent flying by the attack, blood came out of his mouth as he flew away, Tokiko's hand was still pointed towards king cold and he started begging for his life "wait you can't, no please, have mercy, I'm not bad…"but she shut him up by blowing him to dust, then she turned and blew up the space ship and gave Trunks his sword

Trunks put his sword back and descended to his normal form and so did Tokiko, they looked up towards Vegeta and the z-gang then back at each other, Trunks smiled happily and for the first time in four years Tokiko gave a happy smile

_I really hope you liked it, I wanted it to be a little different from the episodes, like my own version or something any way hope you enjoyed reading _

_BTW I have some bad news I won't be updating for a while, coz I'd be starting my exams soon I will try and update as soon as I finish please wish me luck_


	13. Chapter 13: Welcome Back Goku

_A/N: I'm back, finally the exams are over (jumping and claping) no more waiting_

_**Disclaimer: admit the ugly truth**_

_**Me: I don't own dragon ball character or episode, but I own "Tokiko, moon and Mokoto**_

Chapter Thirteen: Welcome Back Goku:

Trunks put his sword back and descended to his normal form and so did Tokiko, they looked up towards Vegeta and the z-gang then back at each other, Trunks smiled happily and for the first time in four years Tokiko gave a happy smile

All of them stared at the new comers the two people that killed Frieza were no more than two kids a boy and a girl not older than 18, how in hell could they kill Frieza with that ease, how they could be super saiyans, were there other sayians no one ever heard about them.

But they looked so ordinary, the boy was about two inches taller than the girl, and they shared the same blue eyes.

the girl had blue hair which looked a lot like Bulma's and wore deep blue jeans, red tank top and a forget-me-not blue waste length jacket with Capsule Corp. logo on it, the boy had a strange purple hair and wore a baggy pants, blue T-Shirt and a short blue jacket which had also Capsule Corp. logo on it

All was ordinary except they had tails.

Everyone just stared at them until Trunks spoke up "I'm heading up to a place near here to meet Goku, would you guys like to come"

All were shocked how could he know Goku "wha… how weird" Gohan said "how does he know about my father" and everyone else was asking the same question

"come on it's this way" trunks said pointing at his left while Tokiko watched their faces with amusement "Goku should be arriving there in couple of hours" Trunks continued to explain while their mouths hung open in shock

"Let's just go and they will follow us" Tokiko whispered to Trunks "I'm tired of waiting"

"Hey, follow me" Trunks shouted "don't worry I don't bite"

"Ha, ha funny" Tokiko said and took off

"This way" Trunks said and followed her

"Well I'm going for it" Gohan managed to say "he knows my dad"

"Yeah, possibly" Krillin said "but how?!"

"I'm in" said Tien "they seem pretty cool to me, plus they saved us from Frieza, they can't be all that bad, huh? I say we go"

"Well I don't trust those two, especially that purple haired guy" said Yamcha "no way"

"You don't trust me either" Bulma said "I say go"

"I would like to know who they are" said Mokoto "so I'll go"

"They had tails" moon said "I'm going too"

"Definitely" said Vegeta "I've got to find out who they are"

Gohan flew after the two strangers and every one followed suit "you're all nuts" Krillin said as he followed them too

"What did I say" Tokiko smirked, Trunks just smiled and shook his head

A few minutes later they arrived at the spot near where Goku would land

"Here" Tokiko said and landed "I won again"

"No one said this was a contest" Trunks said protesting

"That doesn't mean I didn't think about it" Tokiko smirked as everyone else landed after them

Trunks got a capsule, pushed the button then a mini fridge popped out, "watch out you guys" Yamcha said "they're up to something"

"it's just some cold drinks" Tokiko said "throw me one" and Trunks throw one with strawberry favor for her "I hate strawberry, I want some orange" she throw the strawberry flavored juice to Trunks and he throw her orange flavored one "you can have one if you wants to" Tokiko said

"Well, I don't see why not" Bulma said as she headed to have a drink, "yeah" Gohan followed her

"Wait Gohan" Krillin said a little scared "chill out Krillin" Bulma said "they're just sodas", "oh wow, what a great selection" Gohan told the new comers

"Hey I'm starting to like those guys" sad Bulma "they have root beer"

"Orange for me" Gohan said and Trunks looked at Tokiko smiling a pit she just shook her head at him

"is there grape guys" Krillin asked nervously, Gohan handed him one and he drunk it like it was poisoned or something when Tokiko noticed she decided to joke around "you know something" she said calmly "those are poisoned, I give you three hours, at least you'll get to see Goku"

They choked on their drinks "it's one of her jokes" Trunks said calmly "just ignore her"

"That was a good one" Mokoto was laughing so hard he was barely standing "see someone thinks it's funny" Tokiko said smirking as Trunks rolled his eyes, he turned to see Bulma staring at him

"Have we met you look so familiar" Bulma asked Trunks

"No" he answered "you've never saw us before" Tokiko said from besides Trunks

"Excuse me mister" Gohan asked Trunks "but how do you know my dad?"

"Actually we haven't met your dad before" Trunks answered "we've only just heard about him"

"Well, how do you know he will arrive in this spot in two hours" Krillin asked

"Oh that's ah…" Trunks didn't know what to say

"Oh we're psychic" Tokiko said chuckling a pit

"Yeah right" moon said sarcastically "why you don't say who you really are"

"Because we can't" Tokiko said

"I'll tell you why "Vegeta said angrily "because they're up to something, tell us now tough guy who are you two"

Trunks stared at the ground and said nothing

"When you defeated Frieza you were super saiyan" Gohan asked "weren't you"

"Yes we were" Tokiko answered "amazing wasn't it"

"that's a lie" Vegeta interrupted "Kakarotte the one you call him Goku and myself are the only sayians left, Kakarotte's kid there is half saiyan, so if you count him that makes three of us, there's no way either of you can have saiyan blood"

Every one stared at the two kids who didn't say anything at all; it was Mokoto who spoke up

"They have tails" everyone turned to him "I mean saiyan are born with tails right"

"So?" Vegeta stared at him with anger flashing in his eye

"That prove they are saiyan" moon said "unless you know other species with a tail like ours" Vegeta groaned and looked away

"Hey" Bulma said suddenly "you got our logo on your jacket, that's my dad's company, are you one of our employers"

"We wish" Tokiko said "you know how much they earn a year"

"Well tell me your names and I'll recommend you to dad"

"We can't do that" Trunks said "it's strange but we really can't"

"oh mystery warriors" Bulma said as the others started mocking of them but Bulma stood up for them, lucky she did or Tokiko would've made things way worst

They sat there waiting for Goku, Tien and Chaozu sat a little far from every one each had a juice can

Bulma, Yamcha, Krillin, Poar and Gohan sat together in silence

Moon and Mokoto were standing together talking in a very low voice and every now and then they would glance at the new comers

Piccolo stood away with his back facing every one while Trunks and Tokiko sat on a rock under the eyes of Vegeta whose gaze never left them

Trunks kept glancing at Vegeta until he snapped at him "what are you looking at"

"Nothing, I just like your shirt" Trunks answered quickly and every one looked at him surprised even Tokiko

Gohan went to speak with piccolo while Trunks was still glancing at Vegeta, Tokiko also was glancing at her parents but she was better at hiding her gaze

"Why you keep looking over here" Vegeta snapped again "haven't you ever seen a pink t shirt before?"

"Well it has nothing to do with the shirt" Tokiko said interrupting the prince "it's the fact that you're wearing pink shirt, I mean you're supposed to be a prince right"

Tokiko finished smirking evilly while Trunks was near cracking with silent laughter and Vegeta was beyond angry if he wasn't sure she would beat him up he would have tried to kill her

Moon was now angry that the prince was insulted she was about to attack when Mokoto managed to stop her, as a saiyan insulting the prince was not forgiven and Moon lived by those rules

"Maybe he's wrong" Yamcha cut the silence "maybe Goku is not coming"

"Well the only way to find out is to wait two hours, right" Bulma asked calmly

"Yeah" Yamcha answered slowly

"Well how long has it been" Bulma asked

"One hour" Yamcha answered

"Well then, just chill out for one hour" Bulma suddenly yelled at him

"Well you can find another ride back home" Yamcha yelled at her

"Fine" Bulma yelled back

The next hour went so slowly everybody has become silent and then Tokiko's watch beeped

"Hey, that's it" Trunks said as he stood up "Goku should be arriving any second now"

Every one jumped to their feet and they stared at the sky waiting for Goku, then suddenly they felt his energy

"Oh my gosh Tien" Chaozu squeaked

"I know Chaozu" Tien replied "I feel it too"

"He's coming" Krillin said

"Man they were right after all" Yamcha said surprised

"You're all nuts" Bulma said "my woman's intuition isn't picking up anything at all, right now"

Moon muttered something that seemed like "idiot" but no one said anything

"It's true" Gohan said happily "my dad is finally home

Few seconds later something appeared in the sky and it was a bod just like the one the saiyans always travel with, it landed with a thud nearby and everyone ran where it landed and watched closely

Suddenly the bod opened and a hand appeared and next Goku stood out of it, he looked at everyone with wide eyes

"Hey guys" he said as they cheered loudly "how did you guys know I was coming"


	14. Chapter 14: The Massage

_**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ all belongs to its right owner, I only own Tokiko, Moon and Mokoto**_

_**A/N: the rate will be T from now on**_

_Previously in: The History of Trunks and Tokiko_

_Suddenly the bod opened and a hand appeared and next, Goku stood out of it, he looked at everyone with wide eyes_

_"Hey guys" he said as they cheered loudly "how did you guys know I was coming"_

**Chapter Fourteen: The Massage**

"Those two told us" Bulma answered happily "I think they maybe fan of yours, they are mystery warriors"

"They knows all about you daddy" Gohan said

Goku stared at them dully

"But how" he asked surprised

Every one stared at Goku

"They knew the exact time and place of your arrival Goku" Bulma said

"That's impossible" Goku protested "we've never even met"

"We never said that" Tokiko said "we only said we've heard about him"

"Then you must have tracked his ship from outer space" Bulma said

"Impossible" Trunks answered "you can't track those kinds of ships"

"I guess" Goku said thoughtfully "Frieza probably tried that, but I felt his energy level as he passed me, he sure wasn't in hurry to beat me home, but my gosh, what happened here guys, who defeated Frieza"

"It was us" Tokiko answered impatiently "can we talk to you alone"

"Only the three of us" Trunks said, Goku nodded and followed them a little far from every one

Once they were far enough, Trunks smiled

"Can you turn to a super saiyan?" Trunks asked

"First I couldn't control it" Goku said "but now I can"

"Show us" Tokiko said

Goku started yelling, the wind around him was blowing and his hair started to stand up and then it flashed golden, Goku stopped yelling and stood there a super saiyan

"Now my turn" both Trunks and Tokiko said at the same time and turned super saiyan in an instant

"I said first" Trunks said

"You fought Frieza first" Tokiko protested "now it is my turn"

They glared at each other for a while

"Hey guys" Goku called and the two of them glared at him making him take a step back "maybe you should try rock, paper and scissors"

They played and Trunks won, Tokiko growled a, dropped of her super sayian form and moved a way

Trunks got his sword out and attacked Goku who didn't even move

"Why you didn't try to avoid it" Trunks asked

"I searched your feelings" Goku said "so I knew you would stop"

"Yes I see" Trunks said "well, this time I'm not going to stop"

They fought for a while, Trunks with his sword and Goku with his finger, it seemed odd

"Awesome" Trunks said smiling "everything we heard was true, you're good"

"Hell he was great" Tokiko said with a sad smile "reminds me of Gohan"

"I feel we could trust you Goku" Trunks said "I had to know for sure"

"We need your word, you won't tell anyone what we're about to tell" Trunks said

"Well, I've never had problems keeping secrets before" Goku said "but sure you have my word"

"Thank you, my name is Trunks and this is Tokiko, this may sound strange but we're not from this time"

"We're from the future" Tokiko said "20 years to be specific"

"Really, from the future that's incredible" Goku said amazed

"Yes, Vegeta was right only he, Moon, yourself and Gohan have saiyan blood and I got mine from him, he's my father"

"And mine from Moon, she is my mother"

"Really so you're siblings" Goku asked

"No" they both yelled at the same time

"I'm half saiyan half earthling" Trunks said

"And I'm half srolocan half saiyan" Tokiko said her hair changes color really fast

"Oh, I see, so you're Moon and Mokoto's daughter" Goku said and Tokiko nodded "and you are Vegeta's son, wow, who would ever think that Vegeta is going to be a daddy"

"Goku we're not here to talk about that" Trunks said

"Oh right" Goku answered and Trunks told him the whole story about the androids and what happened to everyone who fought them, he finally told him about Chichi,

"Impossible" he said "I knew Chichi, she won't die that easily"

"Well, I've watched her die" Tokiko snapped turning super sayian "you want to come and see her grave"

"Toki, calm down" Trunks hissed at her, she glared at him then moved away turning her back on them and dropping back to her normal form

"Is she alright?" Goku asked

"Chichi was like her mother" Trunks said "and Toki was there when she died, she felt she had to protect her and she failed"

Goku nodded "hey what about me, do I die in the fight as well"

"No" Tokiko said "you die before it, not a long time from now you will catch a virus that will kill you"

Goku looked stunned

"I have the antidote" Trunks said quickly "take IT when the symptoms starts and you should be fine"

"You're kidding me, wow awesome" Goku said happily "it's purple too, I pet it's grape flavored"

"I shouldn't be doing this Goku" Trunks said "because it's going to change history, But some history should change things are pretty bad"

"We're living in fear with no way out it's terrible, but you can make a difference Goku, my mother told me that you could and now I believe her"

"Wait, your mother knows me?" Goku asked "am I going to meet her or do I already knows her now"

"Now" Trunks said blushing lightly

"Oh wow, I know your mom huh?" Goku was so surprised "that's bizarre, does she live by me or something"

"She's standing right there" Tokiko said pointing at Bulma, Goku fell anime style

"Bulma's your mother" Goku said yelling

"Keep your voice down" Tokiko hissed at him

"Oh sorry, but wow, Bulma and Vegeta, huh? I always thought she would end up marrying Yamcha, but man Vegeta"

"Would you stop" Tokiko said frustrated "Yamcha and Bulma are going to break up, I don't know what'll happen but somehow Bulma and Vegeta end up together, that'll happen soon but if they got a wind of it, it may not happen, same goes for Moon and Mokoto, understood?"

Goku nodded "man you sound a lot like Chichi"

"Why, thank you" Tokiko said sarcastically "now don't mess anything up"

Goku nodded again

"We'll be better be off" Trunks said "mom will be worried sick about us, she needs to know that everything went okay"

"Yeah, please tell her that I send my love" Goku said "and thanks for this, you're great"

"Hey you helped us in a lot of ways" Trunks said "I should be thanking you"

"Me?" Goku asked surprised "what did I do"

"Since Gohan died, and it's been only the two of us" Trunks said pointing at himself and Tokiko "but meeting you has inspired me, it's been like finding a long lost brother, you take care"

"You too" Goku said smiling "you two are great, now that I meet you, I'll be with you in spirit no matter where you go"

"I guess we'll see you in three years then" Tokiko said and Trunks gave him thumps up and together they flew away

"Do you think he will tell them" Trunks asked

"Actually I think Piccolo will tell them" Tokiko said, Trunks looked at her perplexed, she sighed then said

"I've been watching him when Goku yelled about Bulma being your mother, I swear he nearly jumped out of his skin, but you know Gohan always told me that Piccolo was a wise man, we'll be alright don't worry"

"Better" Trunks said as he landed on a mountain "future here we come again" he extracted a capsule, pushed the button and threw it, the time machine appeared and they got in

"I'd like to have a last look at them" Tokiko said and Trunks nodded

They headed to where the others were standing, waved good bye and left, three hours later they landed next to Capsule Corp. in their time

"Mom, we're back" Trunks said as he walked in, it was dark outside now

"oh Trunks, Tokiko you're back" Bulma came to meet them "sit down and tell me everything happened today" she brought them tea and Trunks told her everything from fighting Frieza and meeting their parents to their meeting with Goku and how he was

"it sounded great" Bulma said as he finished "well I thought you'd like to go back so I made some calculations and get ready you'll be travelling in a week, but right now, eat and sleep" they both nodded and gulped all the food she made, it wasn't as good as Tokiko's but they thanked her and went to sleep

Couple hours later Bulma went to check on them, Trunks was in his room lying on his back while Tokiko was in her room, lying on her bed with her back facing the door, Bulma thought she was sleeping so she closed the door and left

Tokiko turned on her back, staring at the glowing stars on her wall, she had tears in her eyes, meeting Gohan was so hard, she was worry that even with knowing what's coming that won't be enough, she wiped her tears and went to Trunks room, she opened the door slowly and stood in front of his bed

"Hey Trunks" she whispered, he opened on eye then moved a little so she can lie next to him "do you think they'll be ready?"

Trunks was staring at the ceiling now "I think so"

"What if they weren't" she asked staring at the ceiling too

"I won't let them die" he looked at her "not this time"

She turned on her side and kissed him on the lips "thank you"

"For what" he said as he pulled her closer

"For staying with me"

"I gave you a promise, and I never break my promises"

She snuggled close to him and fell asleep, he watched her for a while then followed suit.

Next morning Tokiko woke up early, and was preparing the breakfast when Bulma walked in

"You're up early" she noted and Tokiko said nothing

"It's hard isn't it" Bulma said and Tokiko looked up "seeing the people you love, who you knew would die and being unable to do anything"

"It still good to see them though" Tokiko said

"Is Trunks up yet?" Bulma asked

Tokiko concentrated for a minute, then blushed "he's in the bath"

Minutes later Trunks came down stairs, they had breakfast and headed to the mountain to train,

"Are you alright?" Trunks asked as they landed

"I don't know, I guess I'm afraid that after I'm done with you, you won't be able to fight the androids" Tokiko said smirking

"Oh, you think so" they took their fighting stances and started fighting preparing for their next time travel


	15. Chapter 15: Coming Back

_**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long waiting but I had no time to do anything, traveling and meeting other family members took all my time hope you are not mad at me, enjoy the new chapter**_

**Chapter Fifteen: Coming Back:**

"TRUNKS GET UP, WE'RE GETTING LATE, FOR GOD SAKE IT'S NOT EVEN SATURDAY" Tokiko yelled from down stair while making breakfast

"Go wake him up" Bulma told her "I'll finish here"

Tokiko nodded and climbed the stairs muttering under her breath, Bulma shook her head and continued with breakfast.

Trunks heard Tokiko yells at him but he was too lazy to get up, he wanted to stay in bed until they finish preparing breakfast and maybe he get up then, his thoughts about the breakfast was interrupted by the sudden light the entered the room, someone has pulled the curtains open, but Trunks will not to get up without a fight, he pulled the covers over his head, those were pulled too, he put his head under the pillow but it was pulled too, he cracked one eye open to see who was invading his peaceful sleep to find an angry Tokiko holding the pillow

"Thank you" Trunks said as he pulled the pillow from her and back on his head

"Trunks that's not funny wake up, we'll be late"

"It's not even seven"

"So, it's already six thirty"

"Just fifteen minutes and I'll be up"

"No, you have to wake up now"

"Last time you were fighting to sleep for a minute"

"Last time was Saturday, today is Sunday no need to sleep late on Sundays morning, so wake up"

Trunks stood up then took her in his arm and went back to sleep

"Trunks that's not funny, let me go" she said struggling to get out of bed

"Just fifteen minutes"

"No"

"Alright fourteen minutes"

"How about thirteen minutes" she asked smiling

"Really?"

"Of course not" she yelled "get up"

She started struggling but his hold was so strong finally she gave up and leaned on his chest "only five minutes"

Trunks smiled and kissed her, but that was interrupted by a gasp, Tokiko fell of the bed as Trunks let go of her, when he saw his mom staring wide eyes at the scene in front of her

It took her a few minutes to compose herself; finally she cleared her throat and announced that breakfast was ready

"You okay down there" Trunks asked Tokiko who was lying on the floor

"You had to stay asleep, didn't you?" she asked, Trunks just smiled and shrugged his shoulder

"Come on we're getting late" she said as she walked downstairs

They quickly had breakfast and were now in the time machine ready to go, they had an awkward goodbye from Bulma, she was still surprised with what she saw, Tokiko changed her eyes and hair to blue and they took off.

Few hours later they arrived and quickly got out looking for any sign for their friends

"What a mess?" Trunks said as he saw what left of the city the androids attacked

"We're late" Tokiko said glaring at Trunks

"No we're not there're some power levels over there, there's still a chance, come on" Trunks said and took off, Tokiko sighed and followed him

As they were moving they passed by Bulma's ship

"Wasn't that your mom?" Tokiko asked

"I didn't notice" Trunks said moving faster

"There they are" Trunks said as they got closer but was stopped by Tokiko calling for him "what?" he snapped

"Look here" she was standing near a huge crater looking at something then she moved closer to what was near it, Trunks followed her and was surprised for what they found

"No way" Trunks exclaimed "what does it mean, this isn't one of the androids that killed Dr. Gero"

"You don't think there are more of them, don't you?" Tokiko said

"I don't know" they were interrupted by an explosion "damn it, come on" Tokiko yelled and took off followed by Trunks

Vegeta, Mokoto, Moon, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Gohan were watching the fight between Piccolo and the androids when suddenly they felt two unfamiliar power levels heading towards them

"Over there" Krillin yelled

"Yeah, but who?" Gohan asked

When they got nearer it become clear who they were

"Trunks and Tokiko have back" Piccolo said loud enough for Vegeta and Moon to hear him, they both turned around to look at him but it seemed that no one else noticed not even the two kids from the future

"This one is different too" Tokiko said looking frustrated

"Yeah well, even if we never saw him before I can tell he is one of Dr. Gero's creation"

"Say what? What do you mean you haven't see him before" Vegeta asked Trunks "isn't he one of the androids you warned us about"

"And what do you mean he's different?" Moon asked Tokiko

"This one is different" Trunks said

"He's not one of the androids we fought against" Tokiko said getting angry and for a second her eyes became red

"What?" Piccolo asked shaking a pit "How could he be different?"

"I'm not sure" that was Trunks answer

"Man that's not good" Krillin said

"Yeah no doubt" Tien said

"Are you sure" Mokoto asked "are you hundred percent sure he's not one of them"

"Of course I'm sure" Tokiko yelled losing her patience and turning her hair red "we've seen them every day since we were children"

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to angry you" but Tokiko didn't answer she changed her hair back to blue and kept her eyes at the androids

"I've seen him before" she said calmly "but I can't remember where"

"check it out" Yajarobe exclaimed looking at the huge crater that Trunks and Tokiko saw moments ago "I'm glad I wasn't here to see whatever made a crater like that"

"Look I think I can see them up there" Bulma said "we better go down there and see if these guys need our help"

"There's no where we're going down there" Yajarobe yelled

"Don't worry so much Yajarobe, Goku won't let anything happen to us" Bulma said

"If you go down any further I'll… I'll throw Trunks out of the window"

"Oh, really I don't think Vegeta would like you talking about his son like that" Yajarobe looked stunned but he wasn't going to stop

"Alright, I'll throw Tokiko then"

"Do it, but get ready for what Moon and Mokoto would do when they know what you did to their daughter"

"Well… I… oh, I didn't mean a… I would never a" he stammered "I think ah, let's just go"

"That's more like it" Bulma said going faster

"No nonsense" Vegeta yelled "if that's not the androids you warned us about it, then who was it?" Trunks and Tokiko only stared at the androids

"Hey Vegeta" Krillin started "cut the kids a little slack, would ya? Nothing of what they told us changed, they warned us about two and we found two androids just like they said we would, does it really matter that they don't look the same?"

"I hope you're right" Tien said

They were still watching the androids when Bulma appeared

"Hey Gohan look" Krillin was the first to notice "there's Bulma and Yajarobe"

Gohan turned to see them getting closer

"Hello" Bulma waved happily

"Oh no" Yajarobe yelled "that android is still down there, I told we shouldn't have come"

"Dr. Gero?" Bulma said looking perplexed

"What are you doing? don't come down here" Trunks yelled at her

"Go away now" Tokiko yelled

"Enjoy the short lived victory while you're able" the androids yelled "soon I will unleash androids 17 and 18 to destroy you all"

"17 and 18?" Piccolo looked at him stunned a long with the other fighters

He laughed and fired at Bulma's ship, it fell to the ground completely ruined but empty, Trunks landed near it clutching Bulma and a little baby in his arms while Tokiko held the other baby

"What?" Bulma screamed "I'm still alive, ah where's my baby" she looked around and Tokiko handed little Trunks to her who was crying really hard, little Tokiko was clutching with all her might to Trunks and cried even louder, Mokoto came running to get his daughter and started calming her

"Thank you" Mokoto and Bulma said at the same time

"Impossible" Vegeta yelled getting Trunks attention

"Where did he go?" Moon yelled looking in all direction with Vegeta for any sign of the android

"You'll never get away from me android" Vegeta yelled getting angry by the second

Trunks and Tokiko flew to them leaving Bulma and the two kids with Mokoto, Krillin and Gohan

"Why you didn't try to save them?" Trunks yelled at Vegeta and Moon

"Who?" Vegeta asked

"Who?" Tokiko stepped in "Bulma and your son" she said to Vegeta "and your daughter" she said to Moon

Moon looked at them "they're fine"

"I've more important things to worry about than that foolish woman and her blasted child" Vegeta said, the four of them flew there glaring at each other suddenly Vegeta moved fast towards them

"Now out of my way" he yelled and took off followed by a smirking Moon they were looking for signs of the androids at the ground now, he must have run away on foot

"Hey" Krillin yelled "Bulma says the androids is really Dr. Gero"

"Of course, that's where I saw him" Tokiko yelled and landed so hard the ground shook, she started looking through her pockets

"Dr. Gero, how could you possibly know something like that?" Vegeta yelled at Bulma

"Where's the capsules?" Tokiko yelled angrily

"Here, what do you need them for" Trunks said handing her the capsules"

"You'll see" she uncapsuled a bag and started pulling books out of it

"What's all that?" Trunks yelled pointing at the many books

"not now, here" Tokiko took a magazine out and opened it on a page with the androids face on it below the picture was the name 'Dr. Gero', she handed the magazine to Vegeta

"It's really him" Krillin yelled afraid "he turned himself into an android"

"You told us a pack of lies" Vegeta yelled at the kids clutching the magazine hard "you said Dr. Gero was destroyed by the androids he created; you didn't tell us he turned himself into one"

"We knew the timeline would change" Tokiko said packing the books she just got out "but we didn't think it would change that much, you can't really know"

"Dr. Gero mentioned two more androids are on the way" Piccolo said "they could be the ones you told us about the last time you were here, but this time I think it would be a good idea for you to tell us what they look like, we don't wanna make the same mistake twice"

"The androids we know were created by Dr. Gero for sure" Trunks said "they are different from the androids you met today those two are dreadful

"android 18 is designed to look like a beautiful young girl, android 17 is a young boy who wears a red scarf and with long dark hair but they all have the same cruel lifeless eyes, yes it's their eyes that will haunt me the most"

"Man these two seems pretty mean" Krillin said

"Well that's one way of putting it" Tokiko said "those androids are worthless they seek only to hurt and destroy"

"Do they absorb energy like the first two" Piccolo asked

"No these two don't need to" Trunks answered

"Their energy would last forever" Tokiko said

"What that's impossible" Vegeta yelled "they have to run out of energy sometime"

"They have been destroying our world for the last seventeen years" Tokiko said "so I don't think that's impossible"

"Hey" Trunks interrupted "how come Goku is not here?"

"Well, he came down with that weird heart virus" Krillin answered "he went home to get the antidote you gave him, I thought you knew"

"I can't believe history has changed this much" Trunks said

"Where's his lab" Vegeta yelled suddenly

"It's written in the magazine" Tokiko yelled back, Vegeta just glared at her then started looking through the magazine after reading something he threw it away

"It only says his lab is in a cave somewhere outside west city" Vegeta yelled angrily "great now"

"Well he will probably be long gone by now" Mokoto said but a smirk spread on Vegeta's face made him take a step back

"May be not" Vegeta said "no one saw him fly away, did they?"

"So what're you saying" Gohan asked

"He's saying that the android is trying to escape on foot" Moon said smirking too

"Which means he hasn't gone very far" Vegeta said

"If that's the case, then we have a chance to find this lap and destroy the other two androids before Gero even gets there" Piccolo said

"I would never do anything that cowardly" Vegeta said smirking only one course of action can possibly satisfy me I'll fight those androids face to face and I'll burry them with my bare hands"

"NO!" Trunks yelled stopping Vegeta

"You must never underestimate the power of these androids, if you really want to destroy them; we have to do this Piccolo's way"

"Just leave him go" Tokiko said surprising everyone

"What?" Trunks looked at her more surprised than any one

"Let him go" Tokiko said slowly "if he wants to fight them then let him, he can take care of himself"

Vegeta flew away but Trunks stopped him again

"Listen don't go" Trunks said "you want be able to handle the androids by yourself, we have to wait for Goku"

"Listen I will only say this once" Vegeta yelled "I do not have to wait for Kakarotte, I'm a super sayian now and I'm a lot stronger than that pathetic fool has ever dreamed of becoming, now you should listen to your girlfriend boy and get out of my way" Moon followed him

"Man he's such a jerk" Tien said

"I must admit" Piccolo said "Vegeta perhaps has a chance beating those androids single handedly"

"No he has no chance" Tokiko said "he's too arrogant too that's never a good thing"

"I know that" Trunks said "in my world those androids have already killed Vegeta, well I won't let it happen again, I won't let my father die" Trunks yelled and took off after Vegeta

"Trunks no" Tokiko yelled then she remembered who's around her "shit"

"He said father right" Bulma said "and you called him Trunks, why"

"Yeah well" Tokiko's hair turned pink "he is Trunks, the little baby you are carrying"

"What?" Bulma held Trunks in front of her "well Trunks at least we know you will grow up to be a handsome young man"

"Does that mean you are Tokiko" Mokoto asked holding the sleeping little Tokiko in his hands, Tokiko nodded and took off after Trunks

"We should find the lab" Piccolo said and Krillin, Tien, Mokoto and Gohan nodded

"Gohan I think it would be best if you took Bulma home" Piccolo said "we should be able to handle the androids without you"

"Okay but be careful" Gohan said

"Bulma is it okay if you took care of Tokiko" Mokoto asked

"Sure, no problem" she said taking the sleeping girl, little Trunks seemed jealous

"Alright guys let's go" Piccolo said taking off followed by Krillin, Tien and Mokoto

Gohan picked Bulma who held the two kids closer to her

"Not too fast we have two babies on board" Bulma joked

"Wait what about me?" Yajarobe appeared "I can use a hand here" Gohan stared at him, it was going to be a long ride


End file.
